Waking up in Vegas
by scaryprincess
Summary: Edward/Harry slash. It is just so hard to keep promises when a vibrant Incubus comes to Forks, will Edward be able to resist the seductive demon and his charm after all Bella is only away for two weeks in California but then again she won't have to know
1. You gotta help me out

Waking up in Vegas 

Twilight/Harry Potter x over Edward/Harry slash. It is just so hard to keep promises when a vibrant Incubus comes to Forks, will Edward be able to resist the seductive demon and his charm after all Bella is only away for two weeks in California but then again she won't have to know…

M Romance/humor read and review Plz

I don't have a beta and I know my grammar sucks, so if anyone picks at it I expect them to offer help.

Disclaimer: I own the story but the title is from Katie Perry's _'Waking up in Vegas'_ when I heard this song I had a sudden urge to write something, 'what happens in Vegas stays in Vegas' after all. I hold no love for Bella she annoys me, thought I'll make that clear.

* * *

_You gotta help me out  
It's all a blur last night  
We need a taxi 'cause you're hung-over and I'm broke  
I lost my fake ID but you lost the motel key  
Spare me your freakin' dirty looks  
Now don't play me  
You want to cash out and get the hell out of town_

_

* * *

  
_

_  
_Chapter One~

Amber eyes burned into the back of the retreating car as the female figure in the back was waving at him and blowing kisses, while his siblings waved too, Alice joyously, as Jasper waved more quietly then his mate, Rosalie and Emmett just had their own movements of goodbye; Rosalie just flicked her hair back and her wrist as Emmett just smirked and gave the retreating car the thumbs up. Esme and Carlisle had their fingers entangled with the others as they waved to the car until it was out of sight.

"Don't worry Edward, Bella's just gone for the two weeks" Alice clapped her brother on the back smiling, and Edward was starting to regret allowing his mate to be alone and the sinking feeling he got when his beloved looked down and asked if they could talk alone.

Apparently Charlie was going on a long fishing trip, and didn't feel that comfortable leaving Bella alone with her boyfriend, completely understandable mind you and since she hasn't seen her mother in awhile: and Bella has yet to see the new house they bought it was a agreement that she will have daughter-mother time for two weeks.

Everything will be back to normal when she comes back, Edward brooded silently when the rest of his family retreated back into their house, Edward could wait two weeks for his mate after all he waited 117 years for her, two weeks is nothing.

And what are the chances of anything changing that?

* * *

"Excuse me sir, we are about to land so can you please turn off all electrical items" A petite female stewardess with blond hair asked a boy with messy black hair peeking out of a hoodie, jade eyes glued to a Nintendo DS as he continued to play, looking up slowly and the poor girl blushed when he smiled charmingly at her and said in a English accent,

"Sure, sorry about that lost my self in the game you see" He said coyly and in a quick motion turned the game off smirking a bit when the womans' eyes glazed over as she stuttered,

"N-n-not at all!" she said stiffly shaking herself out of the trance and walked off holding her head as if she had a headache

"Hm, I thought you didn't like girls?" A warm voice chuckled as a man with twinkling puppy dog brown eyes and shoulder length brown hair jested just catching a hint of his sharper canines; he was relatively handsome and like the jade eyed boy perfect skin though a little on the pale side. And a man of the same age appearance, a worn face though handsome, honey brown short hair if not a bit messy and wild was slumped asleep arms around the other mans middle snoring softly.

"I don't but I hate how she broke my concentration now I'll have to fight organization 13 again" The boy pouted looking at his console longingly but took out the game which read 'Chain of memories' he put it back in the case.

"Sirius?" The jade eyed boy muttered to his companion

"Yes Harry?" Sirius answered, flicking his longer hair slightly

"Why are we going to America?" Harry continued crossing his arms over his chest

"Well Harry, the England isn't ready for the boy-who-lived to be well…_you_ and to have slept with the dark lord" Sirius started to whisper heatedly so no prying human ears could hear

"Twice, that's no big deal" Harry shrugged

"Just because you're a incubus doesn't mean you sleep with world leaders!" Sirius muttered

"Yeah, but it is a hidden perk" Harry smirked

"And now the guy wants you to be his bloody consort…" Sirius sighed

"So that's why we are moving? Cause a guy wants to do me again?" Harry didn't even whisper this time as a couple of people who were still awake mutter disapprovingly about youth these days and what not.

"To put it bluntly yes" Sirius muttered loudly but paused when Remus, the honey haired man stirred Sirius paused looking at him fondly. Harry gagged at the love in his eyes

"Geez and I thought it was important like my life or something" Harry rolled his eyes

"This is important Harry! You obliviously don't understand the standing you have in the magical world; your one of the very few half blooded incubus, if Voldemort gets to you the magical world is as good as his as most magical creatures would side on the side your on…hell even me and Remus would become death eaters, something we loathe to be on your side.

"So generally I'm still a tool?" Harry hissed distastefully. God he hated that old man.

"Yes, though Dumbledore had no idea of the magical creature blood running though your veins dormant, what was even more surprising that it's from Lily's side" Sirius's eyebrows furrowed , "I don't even think Voldemort was aware until recently" Sirius continued eyes narrowing looking at Harry who shrugged and mutter,

"He was there, I was there experiencing my first ever 'thrall' he just smelt really, really good" Harry finished with a purr eyes becoming cat like and half lidded.

"Okay I didn't really need to know that but all well" Sirius shuddered

"So, where in America are we staying?" Harry asked with an upturned lip that would put Draco Malfoy's sneer to shame

"A place called Forks" Sirius answered

"Sounds like a boring place" Harry frowned at the name and the very sound of it

"It won't be boring" Sirius tutted

"Will so" Harry answered back childishly

"_10 minutes till we land in Forks, thank you for using Flight 12719 for international travel…"_ the pilot called out on the speaker and the signal for seat belts came on as, when the blonde stewardess came back to cheek all bags are packed securely he shot her his flirtiest wink which made her flush and quickly retreat.

"Will not" Sirius laughed in his throat, Remus began to wake and glared at the noise makers with contempt

"Fine I bet you 10 gallons that it will be boring" Harry smirked poking a long nail at the others chest

"Fine" Sirius returned the smirk

Harry looked away seeing the approaching airport with a smile, even if this place was boring he'll just raise the standards a couple of notches, break a few hearts…all in the days work for Harry Potter; Incubus.

* * *

TBC?

Scary princess: Plz review it would mean the world to me…um don't know when I'll continue this or when I don't really have a good pace with updating my readers of my other stories will tell you that, my muse is very jumpy and I've had this story in my head for a good 3 months so I wrote it. I changed it to Harry being the male incubus instead of the scuccubus because of a plothole I found out.

Harry is a male sex demon, whom if he wants can take the 'appearence' of a female either to mess with staight guys heads or a disguise mechinism. GAH! I'm so totally sorry I wanted it to be origional but it kinda blew up in my face. He is an INCUBUS! Because of a very large black hole appeared, and I think along the lines I said Harry to be a Succubus by accident but somehow I convinced myself It would work...IT DIDN'T! (cries)

Harry: (leers at author)

Scary: Squee! now I know what the strewardess felt like! being raped by eyes!! But edward has a counter attack

Edward: I do?

Scary: Mind rape him you fool!

Edward: Um...(looks over to Harry and freezes, Harry smirks)

Edward: You have a sick mind!

Scary: Oh, he was thinking something dirty? What?

Edward: Nothing to concern you

Harry: leather would differantly suit you...(looks at Edward with hazy eyes)

Scary: SOMETHING DIRTY WITH LEATHER AWESOME!? TELL ME PLEASE! MY IMAGINATION KNOWS NO BOUNDS!

Edward/Harry: No.

Scary: WAAAAH! (CRIES)


	2. It's all a blur last night

_Don't be a baby  
Remember what you told me  
Shut up and put your money where your mouth is  
That's what you get for waking up in Vegas  
Get up and shake the glitter off your clothes, now  
That's what you get for waking up in Vegas_

_

* * *

  
_

Scary princess: poor me… I screwed up the first chapter with my "ha-ha this story makes sense" attitude but I fixed it if you are my readers I'm really sorry and I plan to continue on with this story…(blushes) thankyou to everyone this is my first xover and many people said it was original and good.

I kinda just imagine Harry singing this song…It was weird too it was a dream I had. Should Harry have wings and a tail? Reply with review and also should Bella make a appearance somewhere? I don't like her but it's kinda mean to completely erase her until she gets back…

* * *

.tap…tap....tap....tap

Sirius's eye twitched as the tapping continued, the poor man behind the desk with new house forms looked like he was going to strangle the teenage boy with messy black hair, and bright jade eyes; while his pupils seemed to be more narrow then before…less human but nevertheless attractive.

"Harry, remember what I told you?" Sirius muttered

"Always wear protection?" Harry answered leaning back into to chair looking at the dust flicking down sliver in colour in the sunlight from the window; the man behind the desk just took a sip of water only to have a coughing fit

Remus snorted behind his paper cup of water

"No the other thing" Sirius sighed

"Never sleep with dark lords?" Harry answered unhelpfully

"…No, keep trying" Sirius growled

"Never give inappropriate presents to Severus Snape?" Harry smirked

"That was you? Good going" Sirius chuckled only to pause when Remus broke the silence

"That was very immature of you Harry" Remus tutted, it was he who gave that rule to Harry after Severus threatened to kill the Incubus after a gift of candy underwear and body chocolate.

"…Oh you mean don't be annoying?"

"Yes, that one" Remus and Sirius both said in unison.

"Okay" Harry said cheerfully.

Steve Palmer was the guy they bought their new house from, they sold Sirius family home he had combed back hair and in Harry's point of view not that good looking a little on the 'I'm compensating for something' if the huge swordfish hanging on the wall behind him was anything to go by and the smell of cherry chap stick invaded Harry's sensitive sense of smell and the familiar smell of waxing gel that often surrounds high school muggle girls with their smooth legs. Harry was trying so hard not to burst out laughing, it was hard but they were able to get though the meeting to the part where Sirius signs a home loan but that's when the man spoke out, in a very deep voice,

"Well, now that's sorted now I suppose you and…" Steve's eyes landed on Harry and continued, "Your significant other…"

"That would be me" Remus growled cutting off the other man, who became flustered as he continued,

"I suppose then your _son_ is a teenager, I assume he will be starting at Forks high school once you're settled in?"

"High school?" Harry shot up immediately his eyes flicking to his godfathers to explain, and if possible the dark pupils got narrower almost looking feral and feline like.

"It is compulsory in America if it was any different from England…" Steve continued completely unaware of the raging war happening in his clients, and after awhile he sent them out to pack their things in their new house and when they were safely outside…

"I'm not going to school!" Harry screamed panicking

"Harry calm down…" Remus asked desperately

"He will never find you then" Sirius cooed, placing a calming hand on Harry's shoulder as he shushed soothingly.

"…Who said I didn't want him to find me! You two are the ones who whisked me off without asking what I thought on the matter!" Harry hissed appearance becoming more feral

"Harry your going to school we need to keep up the appearance of a normal family, Voldemort is not completely cut out from you, the scar may no longer be on your forehead but any jolt in demonic energy could tell him where we are because of the blasted

Connection you two share" Remus spoke of reason and embraced Harry who went into jelly at the intoxicating smell of wolf; he hasn't feed for awhile no wonder why he was testy.

"Urgh, the plane trip was far too long" Harry muttered sleepily pulling away, Remus was not food and neither was Sirius.

"So you'll go to school?"

"Yeah whatever…" Harry muttered tired and spent

"Well, then we'll go home, to our new home" Sirius muttered kissing Remus on the head and moving to Harry in the family affectionate gesture making the hungry Incubus shudder but Harry ignored it.

"Um, guys I really appreciate it if you don't hug me or do anything because I kinda near my thrall…" Harry muttered heat rising to his cheeks and the adults blushed too forgetting that

'Hm, I kinda miss Voldie now…' Harry thought darkly

"Don't worry Harry everything will work out in the end."

Sirius after being assured by Harry to hire a taxi to drive them to their new house, it was near the outskirts of the forest (For Remus of course) while it was a small, rotted wood in places but cosy looking house with a real…what's that word again…?

"It's very…rustic" Harry just deadpanned and muttered quietly," though if I touch it would probably self combust…"

"It's brilliant isn't it?" Sirius yelled happily pulling out the luggage they didn't shrink from the boot of the car, with the drivers help and Remus's

"Yeah…" Harry answered monotonously

"You think the outside is great you should see the inside" Remus chuckled shooing his cub away and said with a wink,

"It's a lot bigger on the inside then it seems'" He continued giving the muggle saying a new meaning well it had it's desired effect as Harry rushed to the door like an excited puppy (or incubus) and flung it open making it rattle on the hinges with demonic strength,

"Harry! Watch it okay I don't want to fix the doors all the time" Sirius muttered load enough for the demon to hear.

But Harry didn't answer as he looked in wonderment at the beautiful rose wood polished floors, a plush sofa and chairs that seemed to be as soft as marshmallows and a brightly burning fire place which kept the fur rug warm and inviting. A long dining table, which seemed to be as long as the head table at Hogwarts, and with a pang of nostalgia floating candles drifted around bathing the room in a warm light.

While with the miracles of magic was a modern kitchen with marble and the staircase lead to the second level created by magic which lead to the bathroom, and the bedrooms.

"Siri…I love magic" Harry sighed blissfully dancing further into the room taking in the finer details, as the crème and coffee coloured paint, the fruit bowl laden with fruit and of which Harry took the pomegranate examining it taking a sharp nail and peeling the skin revealing the red pulp inside.

"Hm I take it you like the place?" Sirius came up from behind Harry, the smirk was present in the mans voice

Harry just nodded and muttered as unemotionally as he could,

"Yeah looks…alright"

"Alright?" questioned Sirius eyebrow rising comically as the loss of the smirk wanted to make Harry laugh.

"Yeah…consider yourself lucky if you didn't have this fruit here you would've got a horrible remark" Harry sniffed

"Moony, it seems we left Harry in England and took the Malfoy spawn instead" Sirius wined sarcastically Remus just unhelpfully shrugged and when the muggle driver was gone pulled out his wand and with a swish the luggage flew up the stairs as it bobbed but defying gravity.

Sirius just pouted but then and eyed the brunette's rear hungrily as it swayed side to side as the werewolf made his way up the stairs to unpack. Harry watched the silent interaction and muttered,

"If you gave me sound proof walls I'll say this is the best fucking house that ever existed"

The famous pad foot smirk slowly returned,

"Oh don't worry, like you I don't want to hear what someone close to me having very loud…"_studying" _ in the next room"

"Hey in my defence that's what it started out to be" Harry defended, red dusting his cheeks.

"Sure" Sirius smirked which meant 'I-have-so-much-dirt-on-you-so-you-better-like-the-fucking-house'

Harry just clicked his tongue in annoyance and stormed up the stairs only to pause when Sirius yelled,

"On Monday your starting school okay? That's when the term starts"

Harry just groaned and proceeded to drag his feet to an empty room Remus had taken to the larger bedroom while Harry went to the moderately sized one with a inbuilt cupboard with mirrors on the door and when he closed the door to the entrance their was another mirror and Harry's own thoughts about it …

"Nice, mirrors…kinda kinky"

In the middle of the room of neutral colours was a double bed lined with pillows in red while the sheets were red and the quilt black, it had tall bedposts wound and carved to resemble what Harry supposed branches but in his mind they were almost like serpents…

"_Harder please Tom!"_

Harry flinched away as that memory ignited a new fire; he hated how wonton he sounded so desperate for the others touch, even if it was his former enemies. The man wanted him, Harry wanted him only to satisfy his stupid urges, the guy had political reasons; Harry is now stronger, more dangerous and have more allies in the magical creature community and if he was bound magically to the man Voldemort would have more power than the former idea of killing the boy-who-lived and instead a consort that if given the right potion…an heir could be born.

Harry shuddered, Harry didn't mind children but he was a GUY! When he was a wizard he always wanted a family and now he had Sirius and Remus all the family he could ever want. Being a breeding mare was not something Harry aspired to.

"Being in a relationship is stupid…now a professional home-wreaker would be far more amusing " Harry just muttered to himself, Harry started to get more and more irritated until it got to much; where was the dark lord when you needed him? Harry could hear himself whine.

Harry made sure the door was locked as he stripped down peeling off the cumbersome clothes sighing but pausing when he reached the band of his black boxers, Harry was always told he looked beautiful when he climaxed (by many of his lovers, or playthings) he looked to the bed and climbed up on it kneeling, his reflection copied in a very sexy view was revealed; his eyes became cat like as the black pupils elongated becoming thin and the jade green becoming eerie, his alabaster skin was smooth and the soft pink nipples erect, he could feel his sharp canines dig into his soft lip.

He watched his reflection with a challenge as his hand moved down his abs slowly watching himself until his hand plunged into the boxers. He had to scratch that itch, and he didn't have anyone to do it for him…so not fair!

* * *

Edward looked out to the distance wistfully, his bedroom truly did have a beautiful view but after so long it has become a bore. Bella hasn't called, Edward couldn't help but worry and he didn't feel like reading, playing his piano, or listening to music it was almost he like Bella will be gone for two weeks.

* * *

Alice just was downstairs and looking worriedly up to where her brother was, "He has to stop mopping Bella will be back in two weeks" Rosalie scowled and continued, "School will be starting on Monday"

"…I just feel…" Alice started,

"Did you have a vision?" Jasper asked who was sitting next to her

"No…I just feel like something big is going to happen…I don't know if it's good or bad; it's odd" Alice looked to her mate confused

"Maybe you should talk to Carlisle?"

"Yes I think I will when he get back from work" Alice smiled, her imp like features more beautiful when it didn't have a crease of worry Jasper smiled while Rosalie just huffed and walked off to find her mate leaving them alone.

* * *

Edward opened the window and with a gust of wind it carried an odd scent…one that is not familiar. Edward growled in response as it came from the other side of the forest. That smell really set him on edge as he was about to jump out to investigate Esme was at the door knocking making him pause,

"Edward, are you okay?"

"Yes I'm fine " Edward ground out stiffly closing the window to block the smell, Edward swiftly dismissing it as his mind playing tricks on him as he was worried and only looking for an excuse to run after Bella.

"That's good; would you like to come down?" she asked kindly

"In a second" he answered

Esme's retreating footsteps was heard but Edward made no effort to move anytime soon he only stared at the window fighting the urge, and winning, to open the window again it stayed closed and before anyone could worry he ran out.

TBC?

* * *

Scary princess: yay thanks for your review for the last chapter hopefully this makes more sense. I don't have a beta, and I know my grammar is crap so unless you offer to help don't tell me useless info I already know anyone interested drop a line. So should Harry have wings and a tail? Yeah Harry wants to be a professional home wreaker, if Harry liked girls I would totally go after him…I feel sorry for my husband if I had one.

And the reference of mpreg…I don't think I'll make Harry with child because I hate to break it to you guys it's kinda impossible for Edward to get an erection or have live sperm (oh bluntness) I love him and I'm willing to bend the rules of the world a little just for him. So Harry might get pregnant from Voldie-pants you might say to hold onto the faint glimmer of hope; but no cause you need a potion and Harry needs to willing (Voldemort is a smart man and knows not to take advantage of a incubus…plus his first time with Harry was more of Harry kinda raping Voldie…but they both enjoyed it XD)

Edward would also be cold…HAHAHA! IMAGES!

I COMPLETELY AND UTTERLY DISREGAURD BREAKING DAWN!

Harry (in thrall): Hey good looking..

Voldie: WTF!?

Harry: Do you want to play with me? (purrs)

Voldie: Um… (Rendered out of coherent thought)

Harry: CAUSE I WANT TO PLAY WITH YOU! (leaps at Voldie in a surprise molest attack)

Voldie: GAAAH!

Scary: (watches speechless) …

Kat: Yay go get him Harry!

Xagnela: I suppose this might happen to Edward?

Scary: You forget this was Harry's first Thrall…

Edward: I DON'T WANT TO GET MOLESTED!!

Scary: To bad it's going to hot!

Edward: (pouts and angsts)

leave a review please! XD love you guys


	3. We need a taxi 'cause you're hungover

_Why are these lights so bright  
Oh, did we get hitched last night, dressed up like Elvis,  
And why, why am I wearing your class ring?  
Don't call your mother  
'Cause now we're partners in crime_

_

* * *

  
_

Scary princess: OMG! Praise! Hehehehehe (on the floor convulsing)

Xalura: (watches unamused)

Xagnela: Um, hi to the readers of this story scary is a bit…overwhelmed with all the praise in the reviews you gave her so thankyou. Thankyou so much.

Xalura: She's forming at the mouth…

Kat: Did Jacob give her rabies?

Pipe fox: (chews the authors fingers)

Xagnela: PIMP SLAP! (Slaps Kat)

Kat: What the hell was that for!

Xalura: didn't you know…Xagnela is 'team Jacob' (smirk)

Xagnela: Shut up! Or I'll pimp slap you! (sad cause it's true…I like Jacob but it's fun making fun of it)

(What's more funny this conversation actually happened)

What will Harry wear on his first day of school? Hopefully something outrageously sexy! XD gothic Lolita (don't know what it is? Google it!) Now when you see this imagine Harry wearing it… (Drool…) I might base his outfit on the style. I think for all Incubus or Succubus we will met (I LOVE YOU DANTE! OC ALERT! YOU COPY HIM I'LL HUNT YOU DOWN!) Gothic Lolita will be their choice of wear. I might draw something up too. …(KNIVES I LOVE YOU TOO!! Teehee OC)

Thanks for the alerting you get a koala in the mail but if you review a RED PANDA OF EXTREME CUTENESS will give you a hug! XD

* * *

Harry arched, feeling oddly at ease; on the soft bed with nothing on enjoying the soft sheets against his sensitive skin though his nose wrinkled slightly when he caught a whiff of someone he thought he wouldn't meet again until the next blue moon.

"Dante?" He questioned sleepily moaning a little when he felt teeth scape his sensitive neck making him shiver needily.

"Really Harry, your so heated…when was the last time you fed?" A mocking voice whispered in an Australian accent without any British formality that Harry grew up with and with a harsh casualness that you just had to love.

"I could ask you the same thing" Harry muttered pouting when the teeth pulled away, Harry turned to look at the welcome intruder, the fine chiselled cheeks and face dusted with a bronze tan, sparkling hazel eyes and spiky red hair, a rat tail was plaited and hung to the side of the mans handsome face, a golden feather glinted in the faint morning sun that crept though the curtains; was tried to it as well.

Harry had to admit he didn't dress to shabby either, a white sleeveless shirt which clung to the muscled chest revealing more of the bronzed arms, tattooed body which was of swirls that reminded Harry of waves that Dante told stories about, tight black jeans with too many zippers to count and belt with silver studs hanged loosely on the hips serving no real purpose except for eye candy and to finish it off, black fingerless gloves which gave the man a real punk look.

"How did you find me?" Harry asked excitedly, encasing Dante in a friendly hug

"Harry I am of your own kind and of own blood no matter how many times removed; you are like a freaking beacon to me and to the others" Dante explained wrapping his warm arms around the younger boys nude body smiling to himself and breathing in the smell of Harry's hair.

"Your guardians also let me in…apparently your going to a dreaded place called, 'high school'?" Dante questioned

"Yeah…I am…tomorrow fucking morning" Harry groaned remembering (they came to the house on Thursday and since the miracles of magic they finished packing on Saturday. Today is Sunday)

"Don't worry I'm sure it'll be fun! So many prospects to look for, babes…or in your case cute boys?" Dante shrugged, the odd lopsided grin

"I'm Bi I just lean more towards the Y chromosome" Harry answered feeling quite safe in the others arms

"Really?" Dante muttered sighing mussing up Harry's already messy head of raven locks making the younger of the two shoo the hand away irritably

"Sides I don't get girls, they are so…whiney" Harry said distastefully

"Hm, so true" Dante chuckled

"Plus the sex is better" Harry challenged the older incubus

"Really?" Dante purred, leaping and catching the other demon into his grasp, "Perhaps you can enlighten me…" staring deeply into Harry's glowing emeralds

"Maybe some other time gramps" Harry laughed pushing the other off when the other incubus froze in shock

"Sides isn't what your suggesting is practically incest…I mean your related to my----!?" Dante cut the boy off by covering up the Harry's mouth with his gloved hand.

"Heh, you just ruined the moment kiddo…and I'm not that old!" Dante muttered pride obviously stomped on but with a smile on his face as he said,

"Well, I guess it is true our 'rose stare' doesn't work on other sex demons; Gabriela owes me some BDSM time" He said brightly letting go of Harry's mouth letting a dreamy look enter his eyes.

"Hm, how is Gabriela?" Harry looked up at his mentor. Gabriela from what Harry could remember was very tall, pretty, pale almost white skin (like his) a faint Scottish accent, midnight black hair that reached to her far back, ruby red lips and icy blue-marine coloured eyes

"After the BDSM, probably tired" Dante answered lewdly smirking

"I didn't mean that…" Harry rolled his eyes

"I know. She is fighting fit, worried 'bout you though? She would be more comfortable if chose to stay in our coven, "And out of the newspapers" He finished with a quick of his lip

"Huh?" Harry said dumbly, "But I've been a good boy this time" he pouted

"This is what I came about, if I didn't, dear, sweet Gabriela would roast my balls on a stake and eat them" Dante muttered darkly opening one of his various pockets puling out a folded piece of newspaper article and handing it to Harry to inspect.

_BOY-WHO-LIVED-MISSING!_

_It was reported earlier this week that Harry Potter hasn't returned to Hogwarts and to be found not in his care of his loving family and friends, As Ronald Wesley gives his view, "Harry was an attention seeker, this is just some ploy to get us to notice him even more" Dumbledore wishes to implore anyone who have seen our savoir please report to the ministry of magic as it is believed he has been kidnapped by he- who-must-not-be-named supporters, and to be extra careful, just because there hasn't been any recent attacks by death eaters to be on full alert…_

"This is shit!" Harry exclaimed loudly throwing away the paper angrily

"I know" Dante just agreed

"I'm going to kill that old fool"

"I know" He agreed again

"…" Harry paused and sniffed a little, "I want a hug" Harry looked towards Dante

"There, there…" Dante cooed wrapping his arms once again around the boy, who just started to purr contently.

"And I want chocolate ice-cream too" Harry snuggled feeling the beating of the others heart it was more rabid then a humans, almost like a hummingbird's wings

"We'll go out and get ice-cream" Dante agreed playing with Harry's hair

"With sprinkles" Harry added

"With sprinkles" Dante nodded

"...and a cherry on top?" Harry asked quietly

"What? Harry I thought you already lost your cherry?" Dante said jokingly to the upset Harry who only answered with narrowed eyes and the rude finger he directed at the grinning demon that waggled his eyebrows,

"Is that an invitation?"

'POKE'

"OW my eye!!" Dante exclaimed in pain

Harry was all alone now; a bowl that used to be filled to the brim of ice-cream was empty on his bedside cupboard that they had packed into his room. Harry's school trunk lay untouched while Hedwig was sleeping; Dante left with an eye patch so now he looked like some sought of gay Australian pirate; Gabriela was probably going to have a good laugh about it knowing her. Harry still, though it was almost noon wasn't bothered to change into clothes just enjoying rolling in the sheets naked. Harry almost wished he could go to school naked but even though it would be fun, that's a big no-no.

Harry groaned stretching till a couple of cracks were heard as he made his way to his closet and pulled it open, one of the most amusing things Harry found was his instant change in taste in his clothes when Harry woke his incubus blood; Gale burnt all his old clothes anyway except what she deemed wearable…which was only his socks really, Looking though the odd selection of clothes some burrowed, others presents Harry's eyes lingered a little to long on a odd leather outfit that was not fit outside the bedroom…too bad it was a bit to big for Harry.

Then Harry found it, the outfit that had a good feeling about it; He held it close to him the jacket smelt familiar…It went down to his knees, lined with fur, stitching tucked in to the waist giving the wearer a almost female look, as it was checkers red and black with black fur trimmings as Harry recalled it wasn't his but the boy he "studied" with, it belonged to _him_! Harry only tutted and smirked enjoying the smell from a place he once called home,

"Maybe I should return Draco's jacket?"

Harry threw it on the bed and looked at it longingly…Harry really did have to fed…but tomorrows a school day-but better now then tomorrow Harry supposed, Harry looked to the door and to his window, grabbing clothes and putting them on grabbing last the jumper with a hood. Harry just went to the window and opened it slowly allowing no noise to alert the others he shot a cautious look to outside and his door as he watched the large tree outside his window judging the distance,

"…Oh fuck it!" Harry muttered and leaped at the closest limb of the tree, Harry was always more of a leap before you think person anyway. Harry luckily caught hold of the branch and jumped down with perfect cat-like grace, another perk of being a demon as he looked around before running into the forest.

"_Their a two hungers that Incubus/Succubus have, a sexual hunger which is always present and at which we call a 'thrall' the first one is the hardest to control but another hunger which causes the mistaken identity of a vampire is the blood-lust…"_

Dante's voice echoed into his head from the time Harry was first discovered. Harry just ran though the pines while he could hear a hurried heartbeat,

" _Incubus are slower than vampires and other demons though and make up for it's trickery and playful nature…"_

Harry saw a borrow guarded by roots, while a cluster of heartbeats was right under him, eyes becoming cat like, nails becoming sharp as Harry drew a circle in the loose dirt but something distracted him in the dirt a stand of hair, he lifted it up watching how it caught the setting sun he sniffed it…it smelt…

A stick snapped behind him making him instinctively bare his teeth and sit on haunches.

"Harry? What are you doing out here?" Remus asked, shirt inside out

Harry relaxed though frustrated because of the sound the young rabbits in the burrow moved further into the ground out of reach.

"Hunting…" Harry growled

"Harry, we have blood in the fridge in the cooler" Remus sighed

"What are you doing out?" Harry asked

"Full moon, it's soon" Remus looked weary

"Have you had your wolfsbane?" Harry asked concerned

"Yes" Remus nodded

"Tell Sirius I'm going out" Harry said standing brushing the dirt off his pants

"Where?" Remus asked worry lined in his voice

"Somewhere where I'll meet someone; my nerves are short circuiting! If anyone touches me or if I smell something I want to jump them!" Harry stressed

"…I suppose, but I'll prefer it not to be someone you pay for" Remus said coolly

"Fine…" Harry hasn't paid Draco a visit in awhile "I'll get some blood…at least that won't make me so testy…" Harry muttered darkly making his way back to the house.

Sirius just popped his head out of the brush nearby and asked,

"You don't think he saw us, do you?"

Remus just smirked,

"I think he did he just didn't care"

Sirius just smiled,

"Your shirt is inside out"

* * *

Harry grabbed a nice cold blood bag and got a punt of strawberries, and a pomegranate; and pulled out the blender ignoring the little note stuck on it saying "NO BLOOD" Harry will just rinse it out really well.

Opened the blood, poured it in the metallic smell was strong, then added the fruit and closed the lid and put to 'blend'.

Harry did see his guardians playing hanky panky in the bush, but didn't honestly care he just wanted his 'fruity murder' and see Draco. Harry thought back to the hair he found, the scent was…unusual to say the least Harry had smelt it before but he couldn't place where…

He stoped blending it and poured it in a tall glass, raising the glass as a toast to himself,

"Here's to a new fucked up life with a new fucked up school" He finished the drink, and it wasn't too bad a little too AB+ for his taste and would probably make Harry hyper for the rest of the night, Harry wiped away a drop of blood with the back of his hand; and let out a sigh and clicked his glass on the marble bench top smacking his lips and dragging his tongue over his now shorter fangs.

Well, he has satisfied that hunger, Harry looked to the burning fireplace and next to it a bronze basin similar of that of what you place ice and wine in only filled to the brim of floo powder. Harry smirked,

"Well, I do need to return Draco's jacket…hitting two birds with one stone after all…"

It was dangerous, Draco would be forced to tell that he was visited… but that only makes it more exciting, the chance of being found out.

* * *

Draco Malfoy paced irritably in his rooms when a green glow came from the fire to say a floo came in.

The blonde whipped his head around quickly seeing his "enemy" crocking his head to the side cutely,

"Potter what the merlins bread a you doing here?! The dark lord is looking for you as well as the whole of the wizarding world!" Draco muttered in an outraged whisper, he didn't notice Harry do a wandless 'slienco' on the room as Draco's voice started to boarder on hysterical shrieking. Harry only smiled; Draco is really cute when worried.

"I wanted to return your jacket" Harry answered

"Huh...Humph!?" The young snake exclaimed in surprise when the other attacked his lips, forcing to fall on the bed as they enjoyed each other 'company' for the following night. And Draco wasn't going to get any sleep…AB+ really does make Harry hyper.

TBC?

* * *

I promise they will be at school in the next chapter…well at least you met Dante aren't he a cutie-pie

Scary princess: …yum, yum blood smoothes…called a 'fruity murder' kinda sounds like a real drink (I'm really worried now…). Well Harry won't be as pissy that's the good thing and when Harry's at school, Remus and Sirius can have some serious alone time that is until they find a job because as far as the town is concerned Sirius is a millionaire with his own harem, either that or Harry is a model.

Scary princess: Yeah, I'm going to keep a table on how many twilight, Harry potter characters that Harry has slept with minus the actual pairings this story is intended

Please Review! I'll love you if you do!

The whole Remus shirt being inside out just confirms that Sirius and Remus go at it every chance they got XD I love them Remus is adorable!

(just ignore this odd author note if you value your sanity)

Scary princess: ADORABLE! (Tugs at Harry's cheeks) why are you all so adorable?!

Harry: OW! YOU STUPID---I'M GOING TO EAT YOU!

Scary princess: Edward is for dessert? ADORABLE! IT MAKES ME WANT TO TUG YOUR CHEEKS SOME MORE! XD lol

Harry: OWWWW!

Scary: HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! ADORABLE LILL' INCUBUS! MUSS, MUSS, MUSS! (Musses up already messed up hair…I make the noise when I mess up someone's hair cuz I'm weird: p)

Harry: AHHH! Save me Dante!

Dante: (smirks) Hey scary can I join in?

Scary: Sure! (Evil laughs as they start to trickle the adorable demon)

Harry: AAAAAAGHHHHH! I'M GOING TO KILL YOU BOTH!!

Scary/Dante: :3 so cute!!


	4. And I'm broke

_Don't be a baby  
Remember what you told me  
Shut up and put your money where your mouth is  
That's what you get for waking up in Vegas  
Get up and shake the glitter off your clothes, now  
That's what you get for waking up in Vegas_

_

* * *

  
_

Scary: thanks to all my reviewers! Red panda hugs for all who reviewed! You can get a red panda hug too if you review. If you get hugged by a red panda you'll feel like you drank a litre of red cordial…THE RED COLORING WILL MAKE YOU HYPER! I'M F-ING HYPER ALL THE TIME! HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! …but sadly you go down from your high quite quickly… (Walks over to the corner holding knees to chest)

Xagnela: …

Kat: Is she alright?

Xagnela: (sighs, gives a glass of red cordial to author)

Scary: (drinks) … MAGICALREDCOLOURINGWHATCOULDIDOWITHOUTYOU? HYPERHYPERHPERHYPER!!! (Runs up the walls laughing manically)

(DON'T GIVE ANYTHING THAT IS ARTIFIALLY COLOURED RED TO CHILDREN OR ME…red panda's a full of real fruit, and has no added artificial colours and preservatives. CHOOSE RED PANDA!)

* * *

Edward dragged his feet to his first class blocking out all those irritating thoughts of those around him. Everyone jumped out of the way at the cold, sullen face he had. He sighed (completely unnecessary mind you) and just wanted to turn on his heel and go back home to what Emmet said 'mope around' even Esme was getting quite worried for her 'son' but he really had to get over it.

He shifted back in his cool façade as he neared the door, a few people making there way to there seats and a few actually seating they glanced at him and looked away completely used to him by now as Edward sauntered to his usual seat, his back pack slipped onto the ground as he looked around, he fit in just fine, if not only wearing brand clothes, just jeans and a t-shirt that defined his chest.

"Hey, did you hear about the new people?"

"Yes, they say the boy is hot! I mean really hot!"

"His dad's are gorgeous too, oh my god I think one of them is a millionaire! And the boy is a British model"

"Dad's? He has two dads'…I think"

"…Are they _gay?!_"

"My mum saw them; they were hugging in the supermarket"

"Gross! I wonder if they are married, I hear gay marriage is legal in England"

"Is he starting school today?"

"Well, yeah unless he is being home schooled"

The gaggle of girls chatted without taking a breath, squealing in a most unappealing way causing a few teachers to wince as they walked past. Edward was able to hear and see the conversion feigning disinterest, the last new person was Bella so no doubt would this be the greatest news to talk about for the populace at the school for the next week he felt sorry for the new kid then, and Bella said how she always hated the attention.

The teacher came in with a hot cup of coffee (from what Edward could smell there was more than coffee in it) and the last of the students waltzed in, Edwards golden eyes scanned the class only finding familiar faces. But then again the new boy could be in any class or year the girls who can't seem to stop talking didn't mention any of that.

The teacher started to ramble on about Shakespeare and his various plays (all of them Edward has read) and was starting to write notes about the 'The Taming of the Shrew'.

"Now Katrina is the older sister, whom is quite…temperamental which was an undesired quality in woman of that period while her younger more…seemingly gentle and more desirable sister was unable to wed because her father declared that Katrina to be married first…" The teacher spoke in a continuous monotone, if it wasn't for the hurried knock at the door he would've sent everyone asleep.

The teacher hobbled over opening the door revealing three men, one with red hair, black hair and a timid one with honey-brown hair.

"G'day!" The red haired chimed, his accent seemed to be Australian

"YOU FUCKING GIT PUT ME DOWN YOU BASTARD!!" A English accented boy screamed and as Edward pushed back in his chair to see, the rest of the class did too (one of them flailing as they tried to regain balance) as they saw the man had a human being flung over his shoulder who was kicking and screaming.

"Alright" And the man flipped the 17 looking boy on the ground unceremoniously. The teacher looked speechless. The class was speechless.

"Dante" The raven haired boy growled at the red head who was laughing

"Karma is a bitch , deal with it!" 'Dante' said in a sing-song voice, and what an odd set of clothes he was wearing, a long leather jacket, with gloves and heeled boots with silver buckles and belts seemed to be the only thing holding it together . And did the man have electrical wires though his hair and rat tail looking a little…odd.

While the boy was no better, he was wearing thigh length black cargo- pants with too many zips to count, black and purple striped socks to his knees just under the pants, and black boots with green laces, his top was tight that he could see the boys thin frame, dark green in colour, sleeveless and the black fingerless gloves.

The boy was a messy black haired boy; with dazzling green eyes almost cat like in quality, effeminate body and skin almost as pale as Edwards own.

"Oh you must be the new student then" The teacher found his voice again, while the rest of the class still gaped and the one thought that ran though the humans mind was,

'_Wow…he is so…so…gorgeous'_

Edward only narrowed his eyes angrily at the newcomer the boys smell wafted to him which made him wrinkle his noise at the potency of it, he saw the teacher talk to the parents or guardians of the boy that the red head dropped on the floor who was obviously sulking cross-legged and as Edward noticed the boys hair bristled like a furious cat.

The red head continued to smile and as one of the female teachers walked past shot her a dazzling smile and she stumbled back as if a bight flash of a camera was right in her face.

"Sirius…" the boy moaned in despair when he looked around to the students, nose twitched slightly and bight jade eyes landed on Edwards's amber. Edward searched for the others mind finding nothing but blankness.

"Karma, Harry, remember Karma" Dante chided

"Shut-up Dante!" the boy growled, called 'Harry'

"Bye Harry" The handsome but worn out looking man with black hair laughed nervously grabbing his companion and running away as far from the boy as they could, Dante skipped after them laughing merrily.

The boy then glared at the teacher who then flinched back as he stormed off to an empty table which happened to be next to Edward slumping down mumbling darkly.

Harry was upset, more then upset and it was all Dante's fault. Dante like the genius he is, with the help of Remus and Sirius was able to get Harry or more like kidnap him and drag him back to America so he wouldn't miss his first day of school; he was the one who chose the wardrobe and the current entrance…as Dante said it was karma for that time when he poked the other demon in the eye, karma is a bitch also he wanted to spend the morning with the cute ferret who lectured him about not kissing him right after he had his daily blood.

Harry rolled his eyes in the open curiosity that the humans wore on their sleeves and the stormy amber eyes on the right side of his face slowly burning a hole in Harry's face and it felt almost as bad when Voldemort stared at him without blinking for long periods of time which often gave him the feeling the man was removing every layer of skin, veins and muscle so only a skeleton remained to see what made Harry tick, but the amber eyed teen eyes on him just felt annoying and made Harry want to hiss predatory at the other to make him cut it out or make the other jump.

"Listen, I don't know how American manners are but I was told it was rude to stare" Harry growled quietly so no one could hear

"Also it is rude not to introduce ones self, you would be far more likely to make friends then" Edward answered just as quietly, eyes going black in a annoyance

"Who said I need friends? All I need a _playthings…_but if you want _pretty boy _you can join my list" Harry said snidely, looking to the vampire with a tilt of his head and Edward watched with wide eyes of how cat like those haunting jade eyes are.

"If we are going to banter like idiotic children this I thought we should know each others names" Edward said sarcastically but the boy smirked,

"Harry Potter" He said darkly making Edward pause for a minute but he answered nether the less

"Edward Cullen"

"I really don't like old guys cramping my style, Cullen; so stay the fuck away from me" Harry Potter sighed in feigned wariness

"And I'll ask the same from you" Edward said cheerfully, while most of the class couldn't hear because of how low they both were speaking

"Cullen I said stay the fuck from me" Harry whined

"I am" Edward answered smartly

"You are sitting quite close, so move" Harry pouted and made a shooing gesture with his hand

"With all due respect, Potter, I was here first so it would make more sense for you to move" Edward answered, feeling frustration weigh on his un-dead shoulders as he felt the overs overpowering smell overwhelm him, it was not bad it was just strong

"Do you want a death wish?" Harry said lowly

"Not really" Edward laughed pleasantly but it was really fake and it was easy to tell that the Edward wanted to newcomer to leave. Feeling like his territory was threatened just going by animalistic instincts

"Then move" Harry hissed, growing more and more frustrated at the presence of the other male, well if he gouged out the others eyes he was not going to be held responsible

"No" Edward continued on the useless fight that nether will win, he didn't know why he just did it was unlike him too.

The lesson continued on and the fun tense moments strolled on filling the room like smoke, but of course the humans weren't affected by it some looking out in the distance feigning attentiveness while some didn't bother drooling on the book as they lightly snored.

It was deathly quiet and Edward then froze at the unfamiliar feeling of a hand creeping up his thigh (the table can sit two people so there's basically no gap between Harry and Edward)

"This is why you should stay the fuck away from me, pretty" Harry hissed

Harry marvelled how cold the boy was then he realised what that smell was, he remembers it from the slug club, he let out a low but dangerous purr and Edward flinched back at the glowing jade cat eyes, Edward took a sharp intake of un-needed air as the hand went slightly higher the boy obviously not ashamed if anyone noticing.

"I know what you are… and I don't like you, I merely feel sorry for you since it is obvious your depressed…but if you stop being a git I may even let you play with me a bit " Harry smirked removing his hand slowly and reluctantly as the end of class bell chimed. The students began to chatter as they left and Harry stood up smirking at the wide eyed vampire as he floated out of the room with that god-damned smile.

Edward growled and raced to the door a second later looking wildly around for that annoying child enraged if the black eyes were any give away, but Harry was gone, like Harry vanished into thin air.

Edward knew the other just did those things to get under his skin (And we all know Harry does a good job at that) The fact is the boy can't know what he is…but he couldn't be sure, Harry didn't seem quite mortal. Edward just growled at the thought of the other and the urge to scour his skin where the other touched. Edward watched the traffic of students with narrowed eyes, either way he was going to tell his family and if Harry Potter is a danger he will kill him.

* * *

Harry got outside to breath, the vampire's smell was strong and…untainted, no wonder he was acting odd around the vampire; that and territorial urges. Well he was a Incubus and faced off with a male vampire. Harry slapped himself trying to figure out why he decided molesting a vampire in class was a good idea, or flirting with the stronger creature. Harry just sighed and muttered,

"Time to sleep with a sword under my pillow again"

* * *

"Hm…so let me get this straight; you want me to bring Harry back to you alive?" A dark, sinfully seductive voice sounded out

"Yes, after all you are from his coven" the man with ruby eyes hissed with a snake like lisp

"What do I get in return?" The other asked his shoulder length blonde hair still, he was dressed in red and black witch contrasted with pale skin wearing a tight top which seemed to be crafted to his chest, tight jeans, boots with slight heels and pointed tips on his shoulder sat a rusted shoulder guard with strips of leather streaming from it like a torn coat, a gust of wind blew making it spray out like a wing.

"Your life" The cloaked figure with ruby eyes growled

"Hm, Fine" The blonde shrugged, "I have nothing better to do anyway"

"Knives" The red eyed man hissed

"Yes?" The blonde answered not turning back

"Don't fail me…" He said warningly

"Don't count on it" Knives turned and his eyes burning into the serious ruby eyes, his playful intense blue eyes with cat like silts.

A dark haired woman with ruby red lips only frowned at the exchange, pulling up her fish net stockings she wore what someone would say a short black nightdress and her hazel cat eyes stayed only on the blond.

"Roxanne" Knives asked softly pulling the woman in a hungry kiss, smearing her lipstick. He laughed at her lust filled eyes and tapped her nose,

"I have a job for you…"

* * *

TBC?

Scary: Ha-ha cliff-hanger, I didn't really like this chapter wanted it to be funnier but this is how it turned out so I'm sorry. Thanks for all your support sorry for the late update…

Alt conversation…took it out cuz I believe it destroyed whatever dignity Edward ever possessed your welcome to read XD

Harry: (smirking as hand goes higher)

Edward: (glares)

Harry: (freezes) Edward…

Edward: Yes?

Harry: Are you wearing a _chastity_ belt?

Edward: …

Harry: wow I hit the nail on the head…so you've never been touched in 117 years?!

Edward: …

Harry: OMG! You poor baby! A 117 year old virgin! that must be a new record (Cries and hugs Edward tightly)

Edward: …(squeezed by Harry) I hate you so much

Harry: YYOU POOR INNOCENT BOY!!!*sobs hysterically*

Edward: I'm going to murder you…

Scary: Edward has a chastity belt…hm wonder what Harry is going to do now…

Harry: (picks up metal cutters) NOTHING STANDS IN THE WAY OF HARRY POTTER! MHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! (runs off again)

Xalura: kinda feel sorry for Edward though…

Kat: Harry looks like he's going to maul Edward…

Xagnela: lets just hope he doesn't cut off anything important…

Scary: ha-ha, castrated vampire. Please review, they're nice. ^_^


	5. I lost my fake I'd

_You got me into this  
Information overload, situation lost control  
Send out an S.O.S.  
And get some cash out  
We're gonna tear up the town_

_

* * *

  
_

Scary: Ah I'm so sorry for updating like really late I have had exams and uninteresting shit to do and I've been looking for something I don't know the name of! I have a sad life…

Scary: Do you guys know where the…thing is

Xagnela: What thing?

Scary: You know the thing

Xagnela: could you describe it

Scary: You know it's like the 'Whats-a-mah-jiger'

Xagnela: Oh…It's not like the 'the thingi-mah-jig'

Scary: No…It's not like that; it's not the 'flashy thing' either

Xalura: You do realise you have just made up words?

(Scary and Xagnela look blankly at Xalura)

Scary: You know it's rude to butt into other peoples important conversations

Xagnela: Yeah, Xalura why don't you watch over Kat to make sure she doesn't make anything self combust again

Xalura: (walks away muttering)

Scary: Well then, lets continue.

* * *

"So…you meet a vampire?" Dante asked between the mouthfuls of his sandwich (or really Harry made it and Dante took it for himself) Harry continued to mutter making another one for himself,

"Yes"

"And you practically felt him up in the middle of the class?" Dante asked

"…Yes" Harry answered

"I'll get you some nice flowers when his mate kills you" Dante smiled giving Harry thumbs up

"I don't think he is mated" Harry muttered mostly to himself biting his lip slightly when he thought about it

"Right...and I'm peter pan, listen if he is everything you were talking about he is probably snatched up already by some undead hottie"

"Why the hell do you think I care if he has a mate?!" Harry laughed

"You're the one who mentioned it" Dante whispered lowly meeting with Harry's glare, Harry just growled,

"And why the hell are you here? Don't you have the coven to return to?" Harry sniffed folding the piece of bread which was smothered in peanut butter and taking a large chomp out of it

"I want to take full advantage of you when your sleeping" Dante answered grinning

"…Dante I was being serious" Harry sighed

"So was I" Dante defended

"Really? Well then…you don't have to wait for me to sleep to take advantage of me…besides I reek of vampire" Harry swayed his hips in a seductive manner to Dante who was leaning on the kitchen counter smirking as he whispered as Harry was about to kiss him,

"Well, try not to moan 'Edward' when you orgasm, kinda turns a guys off" Harry's face fell in a tight frown and eyes flashing dangerously to the older Incubus who was inching away (sandwich held in his mouth) slowly in a desperate attempt to get away only to have Harry's hand clutch his shoulder tightly,

"_**WHAT DID YOU SAY?!"**_ Harry hissed eyes flashing darkly

"Waahh! Harry's scary!" Dante cried as Remus yelled out from the door "We're home!" hands full of bags and what not only to stare at the scene in fount of them, Remus sighing wearing a pale brown turtleneck and baggy jeans, Sirius wearing a tight black shirt with jeans that hugged his form.

"Geez, you think these American muggles would've seen two men hugging before" Sirius muttered pulling his love to him and kissing him messily

"This town is full of prudes" Harry sniffed retracting his claws at seeing his god fathers

"And vampires" Dante added unhelpfully

"Vampires?!" Remus said startled dropping the shopping onto the floor

"Vampires…" Sirius just repeated thoughtfully

"And Harry met a hottie, a Edward Cullen as he told me" Dante cooed getting the wolf's attention as well as the dog

"Shut it Dante!" Harry snarled

"He is soooo hot, Harry wants to do him" Dante moaned

"NO I DO NOT! HE IS A FUCKING, BLOODSUCKING LEECH THAT I HAVE TO SIT NEXT TO IN CLASS!" Harry yelled, Dante just smirked at the red cheeks that blossomed on Harry's face

"Hm, no need to yell or…get embarrassed" Dante moaned plugging his ears with his fingers, Harry just growled,

"I'm going hunting"

"But Harry we have blood…" Remus started to say

"I DON'T WANT BLOOD I WANNA KILL SOMETHING JUST FOR THE SHEER FUN OF IT!" Harry sneered

"Now who does that remind me of…" Dante muttered causing Harry to freeze but stomp off slamming the door making the occupants wince as the window rattled.

"He still has a lot to learn, that boy…" Dante sighed running his hand though his red locks and continued,

"So much to learn…"

"Y'know for once I want to come into this house and ask Harry 'how his day was?'" Sirius muttered darkly

"And vampires are here…" Remus growled only to stop when Sirius caressed his hand lovingly but Remus just looked darkly at the older incubus finishing his sandwich

"Don't worry; you think for a second I would allow Harry to go to this high school if I thought he would be in danger" Dante said after swallowing waving his hand at the accusing look the werewolf gave him

"When are you going to tell Harry _you're _the one who suggested Forks to us?" Remus growled crossing his arms over his chest when Sirius hurried to get the shopping from the floor

"I don't know, maybe when he won't castrate me" Dante answered shrugging, Dante licked off some peanut butter of his fingers

"Listen Dante I know Harry comes from your blood line, but as his godparents and guardians don't you think we should have say-"Remus started only to be cut off by the demon

"He is my blood, that bond is stronger then what you have with him. I am like an anchor for his demon side if he only had you two I don't doubt that he could become corrupted and dark; please don't take it the wrong way, it is just the way our kind is" Dante muttered

"But why this place?" Sirius muttered, whispering a couple of repairo's to the unlucky glass jars that didn't take to being dropped well

"…Why not? I couldn't just let my kin be paired up with a man who holds no true love for him" Dante answered

"But isn't that the way Incubus are?" Remus asked

Dante only smiled bitterly and said,

"Yeah…that's how we are, loveless creatures that cannot be loved truthfully…quite stupid and new for me…to care about Harry's feelings, I wonder if this is what you humans feel like all the time…"

"Thankyou, no matter your reasons for helping Harry" Remus huffed

"But you still haven't answered about why Forks?" Sirius asked again

"We are here because…." Dante's eyes flashed with demonic glee and a perverted smile stretched across his face, _**"Don't you think its fun making pretty high school girls blush?"**_

The silence in the room was thick only broken with Remus's soft yet irritated voice,

"Not practically, no"

* * *

Harry stomped outside irritable wearing just some ripped jeans and a black hoddie; not that up to dressing up when he felt lousy. Mainly because Dante just pissed him off like usually…Come to think of it, Harry thought, If Dante's here where are the others? Gale, Pumpkin, Gabriella, Rocky are usually in a pack, in Dante's shadow because he is the elder (Just how old is he anyway?! Harry's inside voice screamed) Knives was more lone wolf though he did upon occasion visit if it was someone's birthday…Knives just seemed to be like Dorian Grey and the only Succubus he kept at his side was Roxanne (made a lot of girls jealous).

Harry was so lost in thought he didn't even bother to notice he was being followed by a car stopping at that moment when he scratched his back feeling welts that weren't there before,

"What the…" Harry muttered and shrugged, "It's probably from that damn jacket I got from draco, what kind of leather was it anyway…" But he was then able to see in the darkened shop window the car that was slowly creeping up on him, it was a expensive looking one with dark tinted windows.

"Oh great now the CIA is after me" Harry muttered under his breath as he continued at normal pace, not panicking as his eyes glowed green in mischief as his mind came up with the most devious plan he turned the corner and the car followed, Harry walked past the dumpster outside one of the diners and found what he was looking for just peaking out of the rotting fruit and vegetable.

"Who knew watching 'Beverly Hills cop' would come in handy, now the only movie I haven't found useful yet would be 'Police academy' Harry darkly chuckled shoving his master plan into his pocket as he continued at a leisurely pace.

Now who was it that would be driving in a expensive car with extremely dark tinted windows, other than Angel from Buffy…Edward Cullen. Harry sighed, what a stalker the vampire was it made Harry think that the guy really needed to get laid.

Harry came to the dead end of the streets and the car finally stopped,

"Aw, shit" Harry muttered but smiled when he saw the very pissed off Edward Cullen

"What are you?!" Edward bellowed

"A lesbian in a mans body" Harry answered straight faced to the vampire, and what Harry could guess that the very odd answer made the vampire in fount of him stumble back

Another vampire exited the car clutching his sides bellowing out laughter, he was handsome like Edward and seemed to be like a jock, the female that came out next was very beautiful (even by Incubus standards) and had a air around her that seemed she would be the female copy of Draco, while the next one seemed to be elvan like and instantly reminded himself of Pumpkin and Harry had to say out of all of them she would be welcomed with open arms of his coven and the last one seemed to be quiet and it reminded him of Remus.

"Oh so you're the guy who Edward couldn't stop ranting about" The vampire jock muttered with a silly smile on his face

"Harry Potter, pleasures all mine" Harry smiled, while his inner incubus was hissing predatory at being caged in by a group of vampires

"Emmett Cullen, don't worry about Edward he sometimes is too proper" The jock answered

"Really I didn't notice, but he is kinda a prat" Harry smirked

Edward glared at Harry and Harry only sighed ignoring the vampire,

"Y'know, I was going to shove this in your pricey cars tailpipe but I think it would be of more use up your arse Edward"

"I like him" the pretty, female Draco laughed musically clutching Emmett's arm in a way that Harry's godfathers held each other, she flicked back her blond hair and offered her hand,

"Rosaline Cullen"

"Pleasure is all mine, milady" Harry bowed slightly

"Excuse me, I'd hate to break this happy moment but…this guy knows what we are" Edward growled furrowing his handsome face looking over to his bothers and sisters

"Yeah Edwards right, oh by the way Harry my names Alice and this guy is Jasper; belated welcome to Forks, if we had known we had new people we would've got something, like muffins" Alice, the elvan like girl started talking rapidly until she let out a loud squeal,

"Oh my god, is that 'Gale Rose' design!?" she gestured to Harry's hoddie, he blinked trying to catch up with her, she was so much like Pumpkin they could be sisters. This was scary.

"Um, yeah Gale is basically a older sister to me…" Harry immediately regretted saying that because Alice's eyes began to twinkle even more than Dumbledore's at the mention of it,

"I recognised all those designs that you wore to school! Are you like some sought of model for her?"

"Kind of…?" Harry said unsurely gauging the vampires' reaction carefully, she only hugged him tightly

"…Edward, you touch him I'll kill you" Alice said lowly looking slowly at Edward

"What? But this guy—"Edward started, confused, before they came here they wanted to find whoever knew what they are and restrain him if he has a loose tongue.

"What Edward? Scared I'll do something worse than at school, sides I'm not going to tell anyone about vampire's hell, how do I explain that" Harry muttered to himself trying to analyse the vampires to see if they have any links with the dark lord

"You smell odd" Alice said bluntly looked confused for a second and looked over to Jasper then back to Harry, "But you kinda smell familiar"

"What are you?" Edward asked again eyes black as night revealing he was pissed off

"Now if I tell you that, where's the fun in that?" Harry laughed and winked

"He is right Edward…" Emmett smirked.

Harry got his confidence back and sauntered up to Edward with a smile that would put the Cheshire cat to shame,

"So, big boy are you going to able to deal with me?" Harry smirked poking the others chest a good head shorter then the Vampire but in the height of Harry's personality compared with this bloodsucker would make him tower over Edward any day

"Anything you throw at me, I'll run you out of town" Edward growled

"Edward…" Alice said warningly

"I'll like to see you try…_my pretty_" Harry cooed lifting a hand to cup Edwards's ice cold cheek, Edwards eyes softened slightly but then flashed angrily and he easily caught Harry's wrist and pulled the boy away from him making Harry hit his head against the wall

"HARRY!" Alice screamed as she and Jasper rushed over to help Harry

"Don't-you-dare-call-me-that Potter" Edward snarled

"Edward what the hell is wrong with you?!" Emmett growled

"He is what is wrong with me!" Edward roared back to his brother pointing furiously at Harry whose head was being held by Alice who was telling him to stay awake in case he may have a concussion.

"Look we don't care if you are pissed about Bella leaving that is no reason to throw around the new kid! Edward you could've killed him you idiot!" Rosaline yelled at Edward joining her mates ranting.

Harry snorted at 'you could've killed him' part, if a killing curse couldn't kill him, Snape locking Harry in a room during his thrall couldn't kill him or even Hagrid's rock cakes Harry doubted that being thrown into a wall was going to kill him…but it did hurt and if the Vampire wants to play rough well…Harry will give him what he wants.

Edward looked to Harry and Harry looked back at Edward with full cat eyes looking menacing,

"Your going to regret that Edward…" Harry muttered, and much to his discomfort his back began to itch and tingle from the impact likely enough, he would probably have to see Snape about it, Edward just laughed tonelessly and made his way to his car freezing when one of the windows shattered as a potato soared past his head by inches and into the pretty black cars window.

"Opps…hope you guys have insurance" Harry muttered shooting apologetic looks to the others but cheered up when Jasper just said,

"It's Edward's car"

"Well, then it's like what Dante says "Karma is a bitch" Harry laughed steading himself with the help of Alice and Jasper who was looking oddly at Harry.

Edward much to Harry's amusement looked like he was going to go all 16th century vampire on him if the angry aura blazing around the vampire was anything to go by but Edward bit out to his sisters and brothers,

"Let's go…" Edward opened the door, throwing out the offending vegetable and entering the drivers side slamming the door Alice then apologised for Edwards behalf and said something about they'll have to tell their other members of their coven about him knowing about them she just hugged him and whispered in his ear,

"Harry, I know what you are but it'll be to fun to watch Edward try and figure it out…"

"How?" Harry questioned

"I can see into the future…kind of, it always changes though" Alice answered pouting

"Wicked" Harry laughed

The vampires had then left, and Harry just realised he had possible friends (besides Edward) they seem fun (besides Edward) and he highly doubted any of them worked for the Dark lord (Edward had a pole of loyalty shoved up his arse to be in league with the English vampires)

"Hm, this is an odd turn of events" Harry muttered mainly to himself, "…but more time to be with Edward the handsome vampire…" Harry smirked and laughed evilly,

"**If only to torment him…"**

Boy, did the gods pity Edward tonight.

* * *

"He seems nice" Alice said to break the silence

"But he is a threat we still don't know what he is" Emmett muttered

"Isn't it obvious?" Alice laughed

"Should it be?" Rosaline crocked her fine eyebrow at her sister

"Did anyone else notice how he smelt?" Alice asked impatiently but when no one answered she continued,

"He kinda smelt like chocolate, new clothes and…" Alice stopped and looked over to her mate, "And Jasper"

"Yeah, to me he smelt like lipstick, shampoo and Emmett" Rosaline muttered looking to Alice oddly as Jasper shifted uncomfortably and admitted that the newcomer did kinda smell like Alice and Emmett grunted in agreement.

"Edward did he smell like Bella?" Alice asked the driver curiously seeing the pattern

"No, he smelt nothing like her" Edward said coldly

Alice didn't pursue him on the lie Edward muttered and the drive was in silence the rest of the way home. The truth is that Harry had in fact smelt like Bella, even better then the human girl…But still Edward didn't like Harry-one-little-bit.

TBC?

* * *

Scary: thanks so much for reviews I read them when ever I feel sad

Harry: ATTACK OF THE KILLER POTATO! It's a new b-movie I'm working on Edward is the blond cheerleader and I'm the Jock and the black car makes an appearance, the first thing the potato attacks!

Scary: Sounds good…hopefully it's better than the twilight movies

Harry: it sure is this isn't written by Stephanie Myer (lol)

Edward: you mock my creator!

Harry: Yeah I do, J.K Rowling can totally whoop Stephanie Myers American arse (oh snap)

Edward: like hell she can

Scary: (sweat drop) Hey guys…

Harry: I'm a wizard what can you do?

Edward: Um I can read minds?

Harry: So can half the wizarding world!

Edward: I do have something I can do!

Harry: Yeah, like what?

Scary: Guys calm down…

Edward: I can ----SPARKLE! (Starts to shine)

Scary: OH MY GOD! MY EYES!!(Eyes get set on fire)

Harry: IT BURNS US!!

Edward: Ha, who's better now!

Warning: to avoid blindness avoid looking directly at the sun or a sunbaking vampire. Please leave a review much happiness and red panda hugs to you if you do


	6. but you lost the motel key

_Don't be a baby  
Remember what you told me  
Told me, you told me, you told me  
Shut up and put your money where your mouth is  
That's what you get for waking up in Vegas_

_

* * *

  
_

Scary princess: Thanks for the reviews it means a lot to me

Kat: lol (tried to a table with a the pendulum of doom swinging above her)

Xagnela: …what's with the pendulum of doom?

Scary: THE HELL!? I don't watch you for 5 seconds and weird shit happens what the hell is up with you Kat!?

Xagnela: I didn't even know we had a pendulum of doom in the first place…

Scary: I had it installed

Xagnela: Who in their right mind would install that for you?

(Well…)

Dante: So, you need help installing the pendulum of doom?

Scary: Yep, I'm such a weak authoress; I need a strong incubus to help me… (strokes Dante's arm)

Dante: Okay, should I ask what it is for? (Removes shirt)

Scary: …. (Drools) No you shouldn't…

Dante: and this isn't one of your ploys to see me topless?

Scary: Of course not! Don't be draft.

Xagnela: so you just had it installed to see Dante topless?

Scary: …yes…yes I did

Xagnela: Okay but why did Dante have a pendulum of doom in the first place?

(Meanwhile in England…)

Voldemort: WHERE IN THE NAME OF MERLIN IS MY PENDULUM OF DOOM!?

Beware my pendulum of doom! Which I stole from Voldemort…he is the only one I can imagine who would have one… anyway onward to the unknown!

Anyone want to be my beta? just drop a line.

* * *

Harry always knew that he would make enemies but what he didn't know it would all happen within the first week of school (exactly his second day) which was slightly better then at Hogwarts when he made an enemy as a first year to Draco Malfoy. And it was times like this that made Harry wish he could kill someone, "could" would be the wrong word to use though; because he could kill but having a town run after him with pitchforks and torches was not wise or fun.

And that someone was called Mike. And even though he enjoyed being active he dreaded with all his might the muggle sport…baseball, so he is at his last subject of the day Sport without everyone's favourite vampire Edward, Harry shaded his eyes from the glare from the sun; Ah , Harry thought, That's why.

"Listen potter the aim of the game is to hit the ball" The coach explained giving the bat to Harry while just looked at the bat with no emotion. Harry officially hated his life now.

"What's the matter fag can't hit a ball?" Mike laughed loudly some of his brainless friends laughed too.

"Depends whose _balls _it is" Harry snarled, the coach though didn't hear as he blowed his whistle to let the game begin and thankfully Harry's turn ended as soon as it began because of the wonderful ways of not trying and the game ended quickly but as Mike left with his gang they hounded Harry into a corner, Harry still had the bat in his hand

"Cullen aren't here Potter, I saw you in class sitting together" Mike sneered

"Yes we were, I congratulate your observation skills and it's good to know the drugs haven't affected your eyes yet" Harry smiled, but his left eye twitched slightly; god his back was driving him nuts now

"Shut it fag, are you and Cullen doing it!" a nameless thug called out causing others to laugh

"So if I were, would you be jealous?" Harry said calmly smirking

"I can see the attraction" Mike smiled lewdly and continued, "Look at his girly frame…so fag are you the bitch or is he?"

Harry didn't know what possessed him because know Harry smiled and laughed coldly,

"Mike, you wanted to know if I can hit balls…"

Harry tightened his grip on the bat….

Well it seemed to be a good idea at the time.

Harry was starting to regret when he was in the principals office Remus never taking his eyes off Harry while Sirius just sighed in the waiting room and whispered,

"Why did you think it was a good idea to use a baseball bat, hurtling at full force against the groin of a human?"

"…I didn't think it was a good idea…I just did it" Harry answered shrugging

"Harry?! How could you do this! And your second day of school too?!" Remus screeched

"Should I send Mike a get well card?" Harry winced at the were wolf's tone

"Yeah Harry send him a get well card, and hopefully they'll be able find the boys testicles which you so wisely hit for home run" Sirius muttered holding the bridge of his nose

"Well, at least he knows I can hit balls…couldn't we just erase their memories?" Harry asked

"Erasing memories don't solve everything!" Remus and Sirius whispered in unison

"It should" Harry pouted slumping down into the plush chairs, his back started to sting again so he straightened up subtly but it went noticed by Remus.

"Harry is something wrong with your back?" the wolf asked

"No it was just itchy that's all" Harry muttered shrugging off there concerns

"Pup, what's with you even started to sleep on your side recently…" Sirius muttered as well

"He is maturing" Dante laughed suddenly, and to them popping out of nowhere

"MERLIN! Dante where did you come from!?" Sirius screamed clutching his heart

"The window" Dante laughed pointing to the window

"Dante what are you wearing? It looks like something out of Kill Bill…except not yellow…" Harry muttered looking at the outfit oddly

"What? But how did you get in past the secretary…" Sirius asked slowly

"Well…" Dante laughed as he told his story

10 minutes earlier

"So Harry practically ceased a boy's way of reproducing, I must get to him but how…HARK! The window" Dante cried, wearing a tight black outfit with a fake kantana on his back, it was leather cover in belts making him look like a ninja as few humans around looked at him oddly a few students pointed at him, he stithy crept around the bushes and ducked down before a teacher saw him. He got closer to the window and leaped though doing a roll stopping coming face to face with the plump secretary holding a cup of coffee to her lips.

"Oh excuse me…um I'm a relative of a mister Harry Potter, is he here?"

"Down the hall to your left…did you just come from a costume party?" she muttered looking at the redhead oddly

Dante jerked his head around warily,

"Shush…you'll blow my cover"

The secatary nodded unsurely as Dante made various hand signs and pressed his back to the wall as he crept closer to the direction she said,

She just muttered,

"I'm getting too old for this kind of shit…"

"And that is how I got here" Dante laughed again while Harry's godfathers sighed as he continued,

"Now what's this about?"

"A human provoked me" Harry muttered

"With useless words" Remus snarled

"So I retaliated "Harry huffed

"With a base ball bat" Sirius unhelpfully added making Harry glare at him so he sat back

"Harry, Harry, Harry… remember sticks and stones may break my bones but words will never hurt me" Dante laughed wagging his finger at the younger demon like a parent to a disobedient child

"Well, aren't you the little fortune cookie…" Harry growled

"Harry is facing suspension" Remus muttered looking at Dante as if it was his fault

"Oh really?" Dante said bored picking at his nails

"Yes and…" Remus was about to continue

"Is the principal a woman or man?" Dante cut the other off

"What does that have anything to do with it!?" Remus hissed

"It has everything to do with it" Dante humped

"A woman…a very scary woman…" Sirius said quietly ignoring his fuming lover beside him, Harry always knew Remus never really got along with Dante something along the lines of being a bad influence…but seriously Dante be a bad influence, get real.

Dante smirked and muttered,

"Time to put on the loving, but single attractive uncle act" Dante then cracked his knuckles and walked though the door with a confident smile on his face.

"…that man is a---"Remus growled

"Bad influence, we know" Sirius and Harry said in unison

Remus glared at them making Sirius stutter,

"W-well, actually Harry I think I agree with Remus"

"WHAT! You're only saying that because you don't want to sleep on the couch again!"

Sirius sniffed wiping away an imaginary tear and shuddered,

"It was cold…"

Harry grumbled lowly

"Harry as your caretakers—"Remus started

"Remus stop acting like my father he is dead and you'll never be him" Harry snarled, but flinched when he realised what he said and maybe the hurt look that fell on his kind godfathers face while Sirius mouth dropped open in shock.

"Mr Potter, can you come into my office for a second" The principal called and Dante popped his out too grinning; Harry then with haste walked into the office rather wanting the punishment then sitting for another minute with his godparents with such a hurt look on their faces.

* * *

Harry poked at his food while the others ate in silence, turns out whatever Dante said (or did? Lets just leave that for your imaginations shall we) saved Harry from being expelled from high school but landed him with the duty of helping the cleaners after school for a whole month and a heart felt apology to Mike, Dante sat down silently and said loudly,

"Geez, you guys act like you're at a funeral"

"And wouldn't you know all about that" Remus laughed bitterly

Dante just crocked a eyebrow and gestured to the wolf,

"Hey Black, what's up with Mr Angst wolf"

Sirius looked to the incubus coldly and continued with his dinner.

"Okay I get it…cold indifferent silence must be all the range" Dante laughed, then paused and muttered,

"Did I miss something?"

"Nothing" They all said in unison. Harry pushed away his food and muttered,

"I don't feel well, I think I might go to bed early" The guilt of what Harry said was slowly eating away at his very heart and Harry started to feel queasy, he pulled himself out of the chair and the scaping of the wood was the only sound in the quiet dining room and Harry exited the room swaying slightly Dante was about to say something but wrinkled his nose when he smelt something, Harry's blood on the floor.

As if in slow motion Dante only hearing the clatter of the forks on the plates as Remus and Sirius jumped up too, Dante's chair knocked over as he rushed over to Harry who fell to his knee's trembling.

"Siri-I-I don't feel well…" Harry cried pitifully and Dante watched as the boys' blood soak the entire expanse of the back of his shirt and surely throughout the town you would be able to hear three horrified voices screaming,

"HARRY!"

* * *

Alice jolted slightly and Jasper watched questionably feeling wave after wave of emotion come from his mate,

"Alice you alright?" Jasper asked

Alice smiled and said,

"I'm fine…"

Emmet sat crossed legged on the couch watching a documentary on lions; He flicked his bored eyes to upstairs and muttered,

"Is Edward still sulking?"

"What do you think?" Rosalie laughed playing with her hair; Esme emerged from the kitchen and said kindly,

"You have yet told us what he is sulking about"

"Would you believe me if I said it was about a new kid" Rosalie smirked

Esme frowned,

"The one that knows about us?"

"Don't worry he isn't human" Alice chirped up brightly whatever vision that had bothered her long gone

"Wait, Esme who told you about him?" Jasper asked curiously

"Edward told Carlisle back when he came back from hunting, I've never seen Edward so…" Esme started only to be cut off by Emmet

"Pissed off" Emmet laughed, Esme only shushed him and finished,

"Agitated would be a better word to use, Emmet"

"Don't worry, he is to come into his full inheritance tonight…so I doubt he'll come into school tomorrow" Alice finished with a grim smile

"Inheritance…?"Esme questioned with a blank look on her beautiful pale face

"Yeah…Alice knows what he is but she has yet to tell us…" Rosalie muttered looking at her sister with narrowed eyes

"It's a surprise" Alice said laughing

"Well, what is he like?" Esme said excited clapping her hands together

"The most annoying nuisance ever created, he is the bane of my existence and if he crosses me again…" Edward hissed making his way downstairs his siblings and mother turned to look at him. Alice just looked away from Edward not meeting his eyes

"You had a vision? What's it about" Edward growled as his sister was humming 'it's a small world after all' loudly in her head so Edward couldn't hear her thoughts.

"Edward why don't you calm down…" Jasper said quietly

Edward sighed and muttered,

"I'm going to call Bella" and then the moody vampire walked off.

Emmet turned his attention back to the screen and watched two large lions fighting

"_The fight of dominance between the two males within the pack; if one wins they have the right to control the pack and lionesses…"_

"Whatever, I hope Harry is alright though…he seems fun" Emmet sighed, they could all hear Edward punch in the numbers of Bella's phone and his despite yeaning for his mates voice to be unanswered as the recorded message sounded though alerting everyone that Bella had once again left off her phone.

"Sides, I'd rather be around him then a sulking Edward anyway" Emmet muttered, Esme looked worried at her oldest son with motherly affection, then she looked to the clock and sighed,

"Carlisle is late again…must have had a problem at the end of the day…"

Emmet continued to watch as a lioness began to stalk her prey

"_The lionesses are the ones that do the hunting, and are loyal to the dominant male to the core…"_

_

* * *

  
_

Roxanne stalked the edge of the forest by the road the trucks and some cars her only source of light, one truck pulled over and a truck driver with a beer gut poked out his head out of the window followed by a snarling bull dog

"Oi, miss where ya going at this time of night?" He called out

Roxanne's beautiful features pulled back into a snarl but turned to face the driver with a seductive grin,

"I need to get to Forks; I have an old friend I need to meet" Her voice soft and musical, like a deadly angel

"Well, ya going the right way" The driver spat out the gum he was chewing and continued," But it may be a bit far for ya legs to take ya madam…Ya want a lift?" the truckie smiled and Roxanne grinned charmingly,

"Why thank you sir"

The driver grinned and opened the door for her,

"It isn't any trouble, after all I'm driving up there; well hop in!" The Driver called, Roxanne smiled and sauntered over to the truck, hands behind her back so the poor human didn't see her nails became sharp and long like claws.

"_Why thankyou it is so hard to find a gentleman like you nowadays…" _Roxanne whispered the kind smile plastered on her face only the cruelty glow from her cat silted eyes, the drivers dog lowered his ears and whimpered in fear at the sight of her.

* * *

TBC? 

Scary princess: thanks for reviewing it means the world to me, please leave a review

Xagnela: I returned the pendulum of doom

Scary: Aw, you're no fun

Xagnela: Voldie put up posters for it

(Earlier)

Voldemort: Has anyone seen my pendulum of doom!? I've had so many cherished memories with it… it has a blood splatter in the shape of a heart…

Scary: Okay…that is slightly disturbing

Xagnela: Indeed

Edward: and it's not disturbing how I end up with Harry?

Scary: C'mon Eddie, think of the breaking of your cars window as restrained sexual frustration

Xalura: Or some strange type of foreplay…

Roxanne: Oh, foreplay is fun (smirks at Edward who inches away slowly)

Edward: (runs away with Roxanne after him)

Harry: I DON'T CARE IF HE IS AN IMPOSSIBLE VAMPIRE! HE IS MY IMPOSSIBLE VAMPIRE BITCH! (Runs after Roxanne)

Scary: (looks oddly at Xagnela) Foreplay?

Xagnela: It becomes foreplay if you read Transformers fan fiction

Kat: hot robot sex XD

Xagnela: yes XD

Scary: XD I don't get it? (don't ask)


	7. Spare me your freakin' dirty looks

Get up and shake the glitter off your clothes, now  
that's what you get for waking up in Vegas  
Shake the glitter, shake, shake, shake the glitter, c'mon!  
Give me some cash out baby  
Give me some cash out, honey

* * *

Scary: LOL now I get it!

Xagnela: Get what?

Scary: Robot sex!

Xagnela: …you just got it now? Man, you're slow

Roxanne: silly little author (evil smirk)

Gale: Be quiet Roxanne! (Glares)

Xalura: Whoa, new characters! (Frails around madly)

Kat: How exciting!

Xalura: How pretty they are… (Tears flowing down her face)

Kat: Yes… (Mimics crying)

Pumpkin: Hiya! Say hi Jazz!

Jazz: … (Hides behind Gale shyly)

Gabriela: Um… (Watches worried as Roxanne and Gale start fighting)

Roxanne: YA STUPID WHORE, TAKE THAT!

Gale: TAKES ONE TO KNOW ONE!

Scary: why are they fighting?

Kat: ARK! New characters…EVERYWHERE! (Runs away screaming)

Xalura: and they are so…good looking! (Runs away crying)

Gabriela: Where are Harry and Dante?

* * *

Dante: IT'S A PINEAPPLE!

Harry: Dante, for the last time we are playing scrabble not pictionary!

Dante: Yeah, but I have to throw Edward off somehow…little cheater (glares at said vampire)

Edward: I am so tempted to kill you right now…

Dante: Bring it. (snaps fingers)

Harry: (sighs and puts in the word depression)

* * *

Edited by: KawaiiCherryStar, love ya babe XD

* * *

Harry blinked sleepily and flinched when the hook nosed professor glared down at him crossly.

"Potter, yet again you seem to be getting yourself into trouble…" Snape drawled, with a bored expression on his face.

"What happened…?" Harry questioned, with wide cat like eyes, Snape smirked and the disorientated Harry really didn't like that one bit. He growled like a feral, but froze when it sounded more primal than it ought to.

"Congratulations Potter, you have come into your full inheritance" Snape said like Harry was dumb.

"What- but, but that's impossible! I only have one side that's creature blood" Harry stuttered.

"Yeah…turns out it's not that impossible as we thought…' Dante laughed, rubbing the back of his head bashfully,

"It is odd though" A sweet, musical voice muttered and Harry's eyes widened as he stuttered,

"G-Gale?!"

"The one and only" she laughed. Gale has very fair features, big luminous grey cat eyes, curly grey hair that reached her shoulders even though looking only in her early twenties, she wore what one could say a red and black lace dress with a corset and a chocker around her elegant neck, with a jewelled rose in the middle of the bloom. She walked over towards Harry, high heeled black boots clapped against Snape's stone floor, as she looked over concerned at her (usually part time) model, her beautiful midnight black, raven feathered wings stretched behind her, ah, Harry nearly forgot that she was an aerial, usually in every coven they had one, they were one of the strongest Incubus/Succubus hence her name Gale( the strongest in Harry's coven would be Dante), also they were one of the few demons compatible with wizarding magic. But really they were only useful in the medieval days but still they were a grand sight to see, Gale hasn't flown though something about losing her wing mate…

Harry sat up feeling strangely overbalanced like he gained a couple of more limbs and the sinking feeling just grew.

"Dante" Harry asked slowly.

"Yes Harry?" Dante answered, breaking out in a cold sweat.

"Did you have any idea for my full inheritance I would get—"Harry growled twitching his eye as he gestured to his back,

"FRICKING WINGS!" Roared the young aerial making the elder incubus frail around to escape his wrath,

Dante stopped, laughed and said,

"No I simply thought you would just become mature as an average Incubus. But it appears I was wrong, how silly of me!" Dante laughed waving an apology to his irritated ward and everyone in the room just narrowed their eyes at the oblivious coven leader, Gale just smiled giggling.

"I'm a fucking aerial!!" Harry yelled halfway between excited and scared at the same time.

"Wow Harry, your wings are so pretty though" Gale smiled at the boy and she continued, "Like an angel" Harry blinked and tried to look at them or try to move them.

"Your wings are too weak right now Harry for you to try and move them" Gale laughed at the attempts but Harry looked to his ribs which seemed to have small discolorations as they travelled to the beginning of his pants, most likely covering his abdomen and thighs too looking like circles or more like leopard spots, Gale noticed and said with a surprised oh,

"Those marks are markings of Incubus aerials with the affinity with earth, it also means dominance; I think…I have swirls where my wings are usually, I'm a air elemental but I'm a submissive" Gale smiled softly eyes glowing like a full moon in a perfect winter night.

"You don't always have your wings out though…" Harry muttered curiously.

"Well I don't usually need them out and I don't have any nests or mates to defend" Gale answered logically.

"Um…that's good, I don't think I can come to school with wings" Harry muttered straining his neck to see them still, Gale laughed gently and walked over to Harry's bare back and with a long nail brushed against the shoulder blade which they hanged from and Harry jolted and his wings bristled flaying out.

"Hey that hurt!" Harry wined.

"I'm sorry" Gale whispered pressing a kiss to Harry's cheek.

Harry could see his wings now, and he had the wing structure of a hawk, curving towards the sky and they were grey, white and the tips of the large feathers spotted with the marks found on his flesh.

Dante whistled walking closer to Harry as he muttered,

"Impressive"

"How troublesome" Snape huffed, "Potter, no matter how impressive the wings are, we had a problem when they were growing…usually a aerial gets wings easily yet your transformation made you loose quite a fair bit of blood".

"What do you mean?" Harry asked in a daze.

Snape looked worried for awhile and muttered,

"I think Harry's wizarding magic caused the bleeding"

Dante blinked,

"But that shouldn't be the case, when Harry became an incubus the wizarding magic should've just become useless?" Gale muttered

"His magic must have been attacking it that could explain the blood also if that is the case the dark lord may have picked up on it" Dante finished eyebrows furrowed but grinned, "But what would I know!"

It was silence after that and Harry lowered his wings and looked around seeing that only the two demons and the potions master was the only ones in the room and his godfathers nowhere to be seen.

Snape noticed him scanning the room and he huffed,

"The wolf and that mutt are not here Potter if that was what you were looking for"

"Oh…can you not tell them?" Harry asked

"What?" Snape snapped

"About the dark lord" Harry looked down shamefully, Gale clutched his shoulder gently in a comfort gesture.

"It was such a short burst of magic Potter I doubt the dark lord could fully pin pot your position but by now he knows you ran off to America if he didn't know by now something really must be wrong; who came up with this harebrained idea anyway"

One of the glass beakers fell onto the floor and the hook nosed man went to glare at Dante who laughed nervously and Gale arched an eyebrow at the red head; Snape hissed repairo angrily and the beaker fixed itself.

"You shouldn't worry about that, but you should try and worry about learning how to fly; this is a great advantage for you Potter, you have the ability then to move around far more easily and if in danger you can save yourself" Snape drawled on but never letting go of the red head incubus from the corner of his eye as if to make sure the other didn't break anything else.

"You mean I can leave this place?" Harry asked, eyes lighting up.

"You can fly away for all I care, run so the dark lord will never catch you so it may seem" Severus huffed.

Harry felt the thrill of leaving fill his entire being, the thrill of never being caught must come from his aerial side while his nagging human side was whispering for him to stay put and wait it out.

"But I have talked too much, your mutt's of a godfather are outside probably worried to death, and I would like to retrieve Draco before his pacing above us will make a hole in the floor"

_Draco is here? _Harry thought looking to the roof and indeed the chandelier with candles were rocking side to side dripping wax. Gale followed his gaze with a small smile on her face but walked out of the room no doubt to see Remus and Sirius and- speak of the devil Harry was soon crowded with familiar faces.

"Are you alright?!" Remus cried, voice laced with worry.

"Wow, you have wings" Sirius said awed.

"Are you sure you're alright? You lost a lot of blood".

"Pup, your face is more…well…" Sirius started looking unsurely at Harry.

"I suppose Potter's looks might have become more ambiguous and cat like" Snape muttered, bored making Sirius spin around startled looking at his school enemy and Snape returned the look.

"Black" Snape curtly nodded

"Snape" Sirius growled but pulled back by Remus.

"Harry!" A blond slytherin came flying into the room but freezing when he saw the nearly angelic creature on the bed, wings quivering obviously unused and Draco blushed.

Harry just crocked his head to the side cutely and asked,

"Yes Draco?"

"Um…you…wings-"Draco stuttered

"Yes?" Harry asked again a smile quirking on his lips.

Draco went bright red and back tracked out of the room closing the door after him.

"Snape…what's up with draco?" Harry asked.

"…Well Harry when an incubus and succubus gain full maturity they well, they well- Gale what term would you use?" Dante looked to the beautiful creature next to him and her breathtaking glowing eyes.

"A gland is activated for aerials it is positioned near there wings and it secretes a chemical, which I suppose I can describe as catnip for other creatures and humans"

"So I'm a sex bomb" Harry said blandly.

"Yes, you are also able to copy scents to avoid trouble and the funny thing is to different people you smell of different things; like a love potion" Gale continued, she smiled and said,

"To me you smell of rain, and hairspray" Gale sighed and looked far out to the distance

"So Draco very likely became aroused" Dante smirked and Harry flushed when the other continued,

"If that hard-on was anything to go by"

"How can I go to school like this?" Harry asked worried, Harry didn't want to be jumped at school by anyone (he shudders to think that girl Jessica).

"Don't worry you'll take the day off, besides I have to show you how to make your wings go away and of course fly" Gale waved his concerns away.

"Wicked" Harry grinned

"…I have this strange foreboding feeling about this…"Snape muttered under his breath.

* * *

It was true, Edward thought gleefully, That boy called Harry wasn't here; he looked down to his book and saw a photo of him and Bella laughing, Edwards cold amber eyes softened and he stoked the images face affectionately and he ignored the plainly empty aura that once would've sat next to him…unwillingly.

"Hm, if that fool was here he would make some sought of lewd comment" Edward muttered to himself and ears picking up on the so-called boys name uttered from a girls mouth and head.

"Hey, did you here about the new kid, he hit Mike in the balls with a bat."

"Shit, that would've hurt."

"Well, maybe it is true he is a model."

"What does that have to do with anything?"

"Maybe he was emotional."

"Honestly I think it's about time someone did that."

"Mike was probably a jerk to him."

"Well, he is still good looking even if he had a little violent steak…"

Edward blocked out the other voices and looked to the empty space with a scowl, Harry attacked a human; Edward continued to ponder darkly, Edward didn't care if his siblings liked Harry but this has got to end.

"Mr Potter is away, can someone drop this work at his house" The teacher muttered bundling up a pile of papers and everyone turned to face Edward Cullen with his pale hand held high.

"I will"

Alice froze and her eyes glazed over when she snapped out of it she laughed making a couple of her fellow class mates look at her oddly.

"What's so funny?" Jasper asked picking up a strong wave of amusement from his mate which made him feel light headed with glee.

"Edward" she answered stifling a laugh, "He just keeps on falling in Fates traps doesn't he?"

* * *

TBC?

Scary princess: wow thanks for reviewing…OVER A HUNDRED! I feel like playing my one-man band. Reviews are still welcome and if you alert or favourite could you please leave a comment. The wings, I'm sorry but bird wings won out by 40 votes.

Harry: Is there any other reasons why you chose bird

Scary: because you look adorable, Eddie's little angel

Harry: don't call me that

Scary: Why?

Harry: because I don't belong to anyone, I BELONG TO THE WORLD!

Edward: (frown) why did you choose bird wings?

Scary: Because you my sparkly vampire friend have a fetish for feathers! (Y'know it probably exists)

Kat/Xalura: (hits author over the head) dip shit

Scary: Wahhh! Gale they're picking on me! (Runs over to gale who hugs her)

Gale: there, there

Scary: I do have a reason for the wings!

Dante: lol (drags finger down Harry's spine between his wings)

Harry: OMG! (Shudders)

Kat: Did Harry just-?

Xalura: I'll get some new pants for him

Dante: I still got it: 3

Scary: (blush) um, yes that was the reason I think they are quite sensitive…

Xagnela: If that doesn't turn you on Eddie something is very wrong with you

Edward: (gapes as Dante continues to 'play' with Harry's new found weak spot)


	8. Now dont play me

This was never the way I planned

Not my intention.

I got so brave, drink in hand

Lost my discretion

It's not what I'm used to

Just wanna try you on

I'm curious, for you,

Caught my attention

-Katy Perry's 'I kissed a girl'

Scary: lol out of waking up in Vegas lyrics, but that was one of many Harry's songs; basically all songs that inspired me for this story shall make an appearance also to my lovely anonymous reviewer, which flamed me…lol XD.

Xagnela: you're taking this quite well

Scary: Yes, well what else am I supposed to do?

Roxanne: This flamer must be a worm, completely spineless, if I was flaming scary princess I would have left my name…not that I read her stories or anything…

Scary: I have horrible grammar but when I have the time I will send to my beta…you have been warned so if you complain…I'LL SEW FREAKING BUTTONS INTO YOUR EYES AND MAKE YOU WEAR PINK! And this is not to add to my word count, I WAS JUST FREAKING BORED AND IT AMUSES ME…*freezes*

Roxanne: See if you bottle it in it just gets worse

Scary: (lip tremble) I'm so sorry…it's not my nature (true to the point)

Roxanne: To be pissed off? That is one of your key personality traits though…

Scary: Sewing buttons into eyes is not though…

Other Mother: It is one of mine though LOL! (Random appearance of a villain)

Everyone in unison: OHMYF-INGFLYINGPANDA!!!!!! (Looks on in horror as the other mother stalks them)

Roxanne: I don't get it?

Voldemort: (pout) does that mean scary has a new favourite villain?

Harry: In any case- we- are… DOOMED!

Dante/Harry: (flails around) DOOOOOOOMMMMEEEED SOME MORE!!!!

Edited by KawaiiCherryStar! Have lots of cake and hugs

Edward walked in the moonlit streets, he somewhat successfully avoided his family. Carlisle of course wanted to speak with him again about the boy, and Edward told him that Harry did indeed attack a boy in his class and he couldn't shake the feeling that Alice, with her Cheshire grin, knew something when she just paused and gave a very random yet creepy grin and walked away laughing quietly to herself which sounded like,

"Fate, indeed…"

And she was singing in her head 'it's a small world after all' causing him a hasty retreat out of the house and as far as way from her as possible. What was curious though was she didn't try and stop him; Edward of course had the work that they had to do today safely in his arms as he continued to stroll, nose wrinkling when a familiar stench of dog entered his sensitive nose.

"What cha doing leech?" Jacob growled coming out of the darkness into the dull street lights, not that they needed light.

"Simply dropping a student's homework at their place" Edward muttered narrowing his eyes into menacing silts.

"Well ain't that sweet of ya" Jacob muttered sarcastically, and his thoughts were very unusual concerned about something.

"Vampire attack…death…" and judging how tense the other was Edward couldn't help but ask,

"What's wrong?"

Jacob looked unsurely at the vampire and muttered,

"They found a truck drivers body in the outskirts of the city, his wounds…look like a mountain lion got to him…"

"A mountain lion? They don't hang around this area" Edward muttered to himself

"Yeah, wouldn't you know?" Jacob barked, distrust evident in his eyes.

Edward ignored that comment as he thought about it,

"How long has it been dead?"

"Sam says it could've been a week or even less"

Edwards eyes flashed and looked to the wolf,

"I have to go now"

"Huh? What's going on?"

"A boy- he is new here, and I think he has something to do with this"

"What?! Well I better go with you too."

"WHY!" Edward sneered; being civil to the mutt could go to hell, Bella isn't here.

"Our pack has smelt a wolf around here, and we're pretty sure he's a werewolf "

"A werewolf…?" Edward muttered, could Harry be a werewolf? That could be one of the reasons why his vampiric half went from calm to violent but Harry really only smelt faintly of dog as well as something else that really bothered him.

"And aren't werewolves natural enemies of vampires and besides, I have to make sure you don't start stalking people like you did with Bella" Jacob said coolly. Edward visibly bristled but didn't say anything as he continued to walk towards the directions that the teacher gave him Jacob paced himself 10 spaces behind Edward and followed the vampire.

"Alright Harry, learning to fly is like flying a kite…except you're the kite" Dante laughed as Harry looked wearily at the high cliff he was perched on, looking at the water crashing ruthlessly against the rocks. Harry laughed nervously and said,

"You're kidding."

"No" Dante smirked, "I chose this place as 'incentive'."

"Incentive?" Harry shifted to his eyes to the all knowing coven leader.

"Well, think of it this way, if you don't successfully fly you'll probably die….have fun!" Dante merrily said as if drunk.

"Have fun he says…" Harry sighs and Gale allowed her leader to go though the basics then jump in when the practical lesson began intent on staring at one place within the ground.

"What happened to the great fearless Potter?" Snape chuckled.

"I think he left the building" Harry laughed and then gulped when a wave hit the rocks violently.

"Maybe you need more incentive" Pumpkin muttered, large glowing cat slited blue eyes blinked and black hair easing into orange flicked in the wind, it was shoulder length and she wore a black, tight boob tube with a orange tutu, school girl shoes and thigh length orange and black socks. Pumpkin just came as soon as she heard and along came Jazz, a boy like incubus who barely utters a word, violet eyes and a black mop for hair. He was wearing the same colours as Pumpkin, except he had a tight leather sleeveless top and tight pants, black and orange fingerless gloves to his elbows, army boots and a pet collar around his neck.

He just looked deep in thought all the time and much to the surprise of Harry, Jazz was only a year his junior same with Pumpkin. Jazz nodded to the proposed idea and Pumpkin laughed gleefully.

Harry quirked an eyebrow as he looked around the area, seeing if he recognised it.

"This is La push" Gale whispered coolly.

"Huh? This is in Forks?" Harry blinked and scratched his head as he recalled some of the boys were talking about it.

"Well yes, it was a perfect day to learn to fly and well, we had to get back because it is nearing full moon and Professor Snape had no space for a transforming werewolf" Dante gestured to Remus who indeed seemed far paler then before and Sirius hugging the other gently, Snape just looked revolted at the scene.

"We chose this place because it had natural magic here. It must have been placed here centuries ago by a passing elf, succubus or veela." Dante shrugged not that interested and Harry felt a weird sensation going suddenly up his spine, Dante stood alert.

"Hey what's the matter?" Draco asked who came with them, curious at seeing Harry flying but cautious enough to deal with his problem before and not get to close to Harry's wings as Gale had said it is at it's strongest when the wings first come out. Also Harry won't have to fed as often (Draco tried not to seen disappointed)

"Hey, don't natural wards occur like this when a Succubus or Incubus kills…" Pumpkin said wearily and Jazz narrowed his eyes to the spot Gale was staring at

"Yes, the wards are placed usually to prevent onlookers…" Dante said sombrely

"These wards aren't that old" Jazz spoke calmly.

"What!?" Dante and Pumpkin shouted at him causing everyone else to jump.

Jazz's eyes glowed and he pointed though the clearing to the road, "The wards end there…whoever it was, they were dragged…" Jazz couched down plunging his hand though some mud and pulled out a stained cap and a dog collar.

"They killed a doggy! That's gone too far!" Pumpkin squealed more concerned for the dog then the human that was obviously killed in a ghoulish fashion if the hunk of flesh Jazz found calmly was any indication.

"Ew." Pumpkin muttered sticking her tongue out in disgust.

"Maybe we should try to fly some other time Harry" Gale muttered looking away.

"Eh? Sure but Gale are you alright?" Harry asked

"I'm fine" Gale smiled and waved off his concerns but her eyes told a different story but Harry didn't pursue it.

"Huh? That's weird succubus and incubus rarely go without their coven or at least some company"

"Unless it's a 'jade tracker'" Gale muttered with a slight hiss.

"A Jade tracker? Cool!" Pumpkin squealed.

"Um what's a Jade tracker?" Harry asked.

"You know the levels that make up a demon coven?" Jazz muttered.

"Yeah…" Harry answered back unsurely.

"Jade trackers originally received their name from their love of jade, they could track anyone using sensory glands in their hands and feet. They can track magic through the minerals in the ground" Jazz stopped when he saw Pumpkins and Harry's blank face, he sighed, "They can feel the vibrations it causes even if magical creatures have left that area long ago"

"But why Jade?" Harry muttered brow furrowing.

Dante smirked, "they are usually succubus but they get very jealous quite easily and of course if they find Jade and hold it in their hands they calm down, neat right?"

"Most demons have something like that" Gale muttered

The poor onlookers who included an escaped convict, a werewolf, a blonde and a potions master said in unison.

"What does that mean?"

Gale turned to face them and whispered,

"Someone is tracking us"

Pumpkin sniffed and arched a brow,

"What smells like vampire, and a wet dog?" Pumpkin turned to face Harry who muttered,

"Don't look at me I have been home all day…but I may have a inkling of who it might be" Harry finished with a growl and Draco drew his wand taking a step closer to Harry in a protective gesture, Harry just purred , 'Adorable…' was the one thought that entered his mind…Draco deserved some make-out time after this.

Gale, Dante and surprisingly Remus let out a low growl, the two demons eyes shifting and sharp needle like canines showed blaring their teeth in an intimidating act as instinct took over as Gale immediately flared out her wings to make herself seem bigger and to cause a barrier between the younger of the group which was Pumpkin, Jazz and Harry.

Edward and Jacob watched from the brushes, watching the strange group talking about odd things called wards and the first thing to draw them to the place was the hazy out of place atmosphere that surrounded them, even when they entered this area they both felt an odd pull at the back of their skulls but other then that they were able to get though, except the wind changed direction and two pairs of demotic eyes turned to their hiding space.

"Oh shit" Jacob hissed as the winged female stalked closer to them. And Edward couldn't help but agree silently with him, Edward let his amber eyes wander wildly until he recognised a toxic scent and he saw the pale faced, jade eyed Harry Potter. And before he could attack a sinister dark voice broke the winged woman's attention,

"Well, well, I'm not one to return to the scene of a crime but I couldn't resist such an easy game" she chortled.

The grey haired woman bared her fangs in demonic beauty and she screamed,

"ROXANNE!"

The dark haired beauty with fish net stockings smiled charmingly at the group on a sturdy branch, watching the commotion though sultry darkened eyes that would even put vampires to shame.

"It wasn't that hard…I just followed the puppy and leech…what an odd combination, oh, any forbidden love making occurring by any chance?" she leered at the poor boys sitting behind the bush by the tree who simply inched away from each other at the accusation, "And I simply copied their scent so I would be undetected by them, clever no?" She smiled reverting her attention back to Gale.

"Yes but your one mistake was you killing someone" Gale growled gesturing to the muddy remains.

"THE DOG DID NOTHING TO YOU!" Pumpkin screamed stomping her foot.

"Oh my, it was not on purpose…but you know how men are around me? They-can't-keep-their-hands-off-me! It was self defence…and I prefer cats anyway" Roxanne shrugged.

Pumpkin snorted, and then Roxanne shot Pumpkin a nasty look and laughed coldly,

"Oh hello, does it bother you that you are getting as fat as a pumpkin, Pumpkin"

"I'M NOT FAT!" Pumpkin screamed, Jazz just patted her shoulder in a comforting manner.

"Listen, you and Knives left the coven of your own free will, why are you here?" Dante hissed.

"I want a lot of things and I want Knives wings back!" Roxanne cried clutching her heart (if she has one) fake sobbing.

"He got captured, by whom?" Gale muttered raising an eyebrow.

"And to do so I need to retrieve a mister Harry Potter" Roxanne continued ignoring Gale. Harry at this comment narrowed his eyes and tried to think who would want him… until what came to mind was Lord Voldemort chortling, 'Soon you will be mine again, my dear" Harry blinked and inwardly sighed, Voldemort is obvious to the extreme…

"Well your not getting him" Draco muttered pointing his wand at the woman who raised an eyebrow.

"Are you in love with Harry? What a idiotic boy!" she laughed clutching her sides, she wiped away a tear heavily breathing, "Why fall in love with someone who will throw you out on the sidewalk when you have become boring…sounds like a fool is the only one who could love us."

"Speaking from past experience Roxanne?" Gale laughed bitterly.

"Oh, did I hit a nerve Gale?" Roxanne asked crocking her head to the side and the tension between the two seemed to escalate.

Roxanne sighed,

"Besides I know when I'm beat before a battle has began" Roxanne looked towards the onlookers and former coven members then she leered again at the vampire and werewolf who were frozen in one place.

"Draco may hold Harry in his heart but I wonder whom or what Harry holds in his heart, I hope it is the dark lord …we wouldn't want unpleasantness happening in this quiet town" She laughed and just as fast as she appeared she disappeared, chortling as Gale hissed and with a powerful leap she was cutting though the air following her.

"I doubt that's the last we see of 'fat butt" Pumpkin said angrily, pouting.

Harry ignored the other members and stomped right up to Edward and hissed,

"What do you think your doing!?"

"Giving you the day's homework" Edward answered coolly, handing the envelope of homework to Harry who just looked at it and threw it over the cliff, narrowing his eyes even further.

"And now I know you and you little 'coven' are planning something. I'll have no trouble convincing my family to run you out" Edward smirked standing to full height which was a head taller then Harry.

"Bite me, vampire boy" Harry smirked

"With pleasure" Edward challenged

"Aw, who would've known you had a fetish and here I thought you were boring", Harry laughed coldly.

The boy next to Edward snorted, and Harry narrowed his eyes and pouted,

"But then again I could've been wrong about the stick up your arse, it might've been dog"

"Hey!" The muscled wolf yelled

"If you follow me and you're in league with Edward I have every reason to assume Edward and you are fuck buddies, fuel for insults, you know?" Harry sighed and shrugged.

"I don't think I like you very much" the wolf muttered eyes narrowing.

"Congrats you know how Eddie feels like every second of the day mr….?" Harry laughed and quirked his lips.

"Black. Jacob Black" Jacob huffed crossing his arms over his broad chest and Harry could feel that his eyes shifted to it constantly and imagining….Harry froze and wanted to slap his face while his inside voice screamed "Not the time nor the place!'

Draco watched from the corner of his eye

"Any relation to a Sirius Black?" Harry asked.

"Um, no…" Jacob muttered

'Damn he's hot…' Harry thoughts darkening again

"Listen I'll ask you again, leave now so we don't have to use force" Edward broke Harry from his train of thoughts as he stepped closer

"Really how are you going to force me?" Harry growled but started to feel intimidated by the vampire as Edward got closer. Harry then sighed and lifted his hands in submission,

"Alright, alright I'll leave don't get your panties in a twist…Dante you know how I've always been a leap before you think type of person?" Harry asked turning and walking/prancing to the cliff edge.

"Harry…? WAIT!" Dante yelled when Harry smirked at the werewolf and vampire and leaped off the cliff.

And the look of absolute horror on Edward's and Jacobs face was priceless(even though they don't like Harry they don't won't to see him jumping off cliffs), okay looking at how fast he was approaching the pointed rocks this probably wasn't the best idea without Gale. Harry inwardly sighed, Okay, concentrate…chiselled chest…. for the love of god why did he have to look at Jacob!' Harry clenched his eyes shut preparing to be sliced and diced unpleasantly only to feel a pull at his back and he opened his eyes to find himself climbing in height and his wings fluttering madly until he was level again with the two 'dorks' (Jacob and Edward). They just stared at him gaping like fish.

" Try and run me out now vampire boy!" Harry laughed crossing his arms across his chest looking down at last on Edward. Edward was just staring at him, more practically his wings and Harry tensed when Edward walked closer to him reaching out a white hand as if to touch his wings.

B-bump, B-bump… Harry's heart rate increased ever so slightly, dismissing it as adrenaline or extra strain for his body to handle, Harry began to feel really tired, his wings were only softly beating until they stopped and Harry plummeted to the rocks yet again and only faintly hearing the screams of his family and a cold hand grab his own…

TBC?

Scary: lol cliff-hanger…I'M SO SORRY FOR TAKING SO DAMN LONG THINGS GETTING OUT OF CONTROL AND MORE CRAZY THEN USUALLY AROUND HERE!! (Looks wearily around and sees the other mother transform)

Beldam: Hello scary…I can make this all go away if-you-just-let-me…SEWTHESEBUTTONSINTOYOUREYES, MYDEAREST!!!!

Scary: AHHHHHHHGGGGGH! (Runs away screaming) BUTTONS ARE OF NIGHTMARES!!!

Xagnela: (looks to readers with button eyes) Life is grand, why don't you join us? (Grins at Kat and Xalura who slowly steps away warily)

By the way, I love 'Coraline'


	9. you want to cash out

'Cause you're hot then you're cold  
You're yes then you're no  
You're in then you're out  
You're up then you're down  
You're wrong when it's right  
It's black and it's white  
We fight, we break up  
We kiss, we make up

- Katy Perry's Hot N Cold

* * *

Scary: Thanks for the reviews it means the world to me seriously it does

(Tackle hugs)

Dante: so how exactly are you going to continue this story?

Scary: I'm gonna start it with AWESOME!

Dante: THAT'S THE BEST WAY TO START SOMETHING!

Scary/Dante unison: HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!

Roxanne: I'm surrounded by idiots… (Face palm)

Xagnela: BOOT TO THA HEAD!!!(Round kicks Roxanne over cliff)

Gale: Oh look I got tickets for the zoo!

Dante: (eyes flash or sparkle…whatever you find more unnerving) hey you know I got a great idea… (Scary covers Dante's mouth)

Scary: Shut it you dummy!

Harry: (in the distance glaring at Edward coldly)

Kat: Huh? I thought Harry would be warmer towards Edward now that the guy saved him… do I sense longer wait for a relationship?

Gale/Scary: (sweat drop) well y'know that gets explained in this chapter….

Dante: STAY TUNED! Hey can I dress up in my Koala costume? ---MURPH!! (Scary shoves an eggplant in Dante's mouth)

Scary: SHUT UP YOU IDIOT! And I'll think about it

Xalura: I'm surprised why so many people like Dante?

Scary: Beats me… (Unconsciously stokes Dante's arm with a perverted smile on her face) Some might like his body…or humour…

Dante: HAHAHAHA! I feel kinda scared right now…

* * *

Harry was of course caught in the end but not by who you would've assumed (and who Harry assumed as well). Harry was on an unfamiliar bed knees tucked tightly against his chest staring moodily at the wall stacked high with cd and books. His wings gave out and just disappeared because of the strain on his body becoming too much. Well to get further onto it was in fact Gale who caught him as he plunged to his possible death and well the reason he was so agitated was that the fact was that Edward was the first to catch him as Dante had told him when he came to…

'_Did Edward catch me?" Harry asked in disbelief, he recalled the chilling hand and how it fitted against his own hand…never in Harry's life did anyone truly save him physically before generally he was the one who did the saving. It was a nice change._

_Dante's face shifted into a nervous smile as he said,_

"_Yes and no, Edward was the first to grab you true, but your hand must have been sweaty or wet because the poor Cullen boy lost his grip…not a very accurate move on his part and I must say a clumsy vampire was just too funny to watch!" Dante laughed not seeing the dark look shift across his face but like the type of guy Dante is he guesses silly things that you really shouldn't say._

"_What? Did you want him to save you?" Dante whispered giggling_

_Harry snorted and muttered,_

"_As if, and what type of vampire looses his grip anyway"_

_Gale just watched silently from the sidelines._

Harry groaned and clutched his head, damn Gale and her all knowing eyes! So what if he wanted to be saved by someone rather then save people so what if he would have rather Edward saving him then—Harry froze and groaned again muttering,

"Great, now I'm delusional!"

Harry tensed when the door opened revealing not someone he knew but it must be one of the Cullen's, she was very beautiful and smiling gently and holding a tray of fresh fruit.

"Um…the grey haired woman said that you liked fruit" she had a soft musical voice and she placed the tray on the bed, well, it wasn't a bed really more like a long seat because really why would a vampire need a bed…this seat was enough to have two people on---WHERE THE HELL DID THAT COME FROM!!

"Ah, thankyou…I'm sorry, your one of the Cullen's but I haven't-"

"Oh it's Esme Cullen, I'm what you can say Edwards mother" she said kindly enough but it just unsettled Harry a bit as it reminded him of his past encounters with motherly figures and how it always ended tragically. Harry nodded not meeting the woman's eyes.

"Y'know, I was a little bit surprised by a group of strangers, Edward and Jacob bringing you here unconscious I first thought one of them attacked you…but never mind the circumstance I glad to have meet you at last Harry"

Harry nodded. And Esme continued,

"I want to apologise to you for Edward, he hasn't been the same since Bella left"

Bella. A female name.

"Who's Bella?" Harry muttered casually picking up an apple, ruby red and delicious looking.

"Oh, Edwards girlfriend"

Harry paused for a second clenching the apple tightly but remained smiling as he let out a low,

"Oh, Edward didn't seem the dating type…"

"Yes, I know we were even more worried since she's human---oh?!" Esme placed her hand over her mouth in shock of obviously saying too much.

"Oh dear…Edward wouldn't want me to mention anything about her, you were just so easy to talk to" she muttered in anguish, and then Harry just pattered her on the shoulder and said,

"Don't worry I won't say anything about Bella" but as these word leave Harry's mouth his inner thoughts mutter something along the lines of, 'A human and a vampire? Very cliché indeed…she must be damn pretty to attract a freaking vampire or Edward was desperate.'

Esme smiled and said,

"Well I'll tell the others your well" and with that she left Harry alone with his troubled thoughts and with the apple that was squeezed to tightly that it broke also the newly acquired claws…wait CLAWS!? Harry stared at his hand for a good five minutes.

"Wings now claws? Well I suppose Aerials are related distantly to Harpies and some sought of cat like demon thing"

* * *

Carlisle sat in his office looking at the red head sitting on his desk in amusement after he got home the minute he came in the smiling red head grinned at him and said, 'Let's talk!'

"Well, you see Incubus and Succubus are distantly related to harpies and vampires" Dante chattered happily to the head of the Cullen house, Carlisle just nodded smiling,

"Hm, I have known of the magical world but never felt the need to seek it out, it is quite odd to have demons in Forks…no offence intended of course!"

"Not to worry, we are what we are and nothing known in this world can change it, we are demons true to the point but we are not what the scriptures preach about and there are creatures much worse then us in the world"

"But why Forks? Why not a friendly demon coven?" Carlisle asked curiously and was only met with a small smile and Dante just said,

"All for _him_, so _he_ could be safe…" Dante then sighed, "But I fear that even my interference will not stop that _**man**_…"

"Your talking about the unconscious boy?"

Dante didn't answer only to look troubled, Gale walked in as silent as a ghost,

"Harry has got most of his strength back…you may see him if you wish Dante"

"Kay!" Dante answered with a silly grin and pranced out of the room leaving Gale looking at her leader as she muttered,

"He keeps the atmosphere light, and keeps everyone at ease when he acts like that but you can still see that something is deeply troubling him…"

"He is a good leader" Carlisle said Gale only smiled and said,

"There are few who do not agree with that statement, if you wish to see Harry he has cuts on his back the others won't deny you a medical examination" Gale then winked at him and walked out. And Carlisle without any hesitation grabbed his bag and soon followed her.

* * *

Roxanne sat on a satin sheeted bed one leg up and one down as she lounged watching the channels switch though, she let her eyes wander to the unmoving nude body of her kind, and generous "client" who rented this room so he could well, be her paying company tonight. She was payed first and he didn't get that far ahead after that, pity wife and two kids back at home, if the pictures in his wallet were anything to go by.

"Hm, this is just getting too complicated" She muttered lifting a cigarette to her mouth fumbling for the lighter only to have a dark voice say,

"Here you go" and with a click the cigarette was lighted and the glow from the lighter showed the handsome if not a little creepy smile of Knives, his blond hair askew and his eyes wild.

"Hiya handsome, I was wondering when you were going to show your pretty face" Roxanne laughed and taking a long drag of the cigarette

"Well here I am, now Roxanne I was under the impression that taking down a half-blood would've been easy…move over" Knives said and Roxanne just pushed the body off the bed with a dull thud, he sat down.

"Things got a little more complicated…" Roxanne growled

Knives smiled chillingly and cooed,

"Oh, How so?"

"The little flightless bird learnt how to fly, and there are blood suckers with him too" Roxanne sneered

"Harry is an aerial?" Knives asked taking the remote from Roxanne and skipping though the channels

"Yeah, could smell him a mile away" Roxanne muttered wrinkling her nose

"Interesting…" Was all Knives said

"Dante is here too, my love" Roxanne cooed

Knives let out a low snarl and smirked,

"Vampires, here?"

"You heard me" Roxanne huffed

"The dark lord would certainly like that information…" Knives laughed

"I don't get it; the dark lord's _spy _already told his master where the boy is…why is he sending us in?" Roxanne muttered looking to the blond for guidance

"He would like us be the peaceful resort, to get Harry to come with us willingly" Knives answered

"That's not going to happen, not with vampires, werewolves around; I don't know about you but I'm not stupid enough to take on a coven of fully grown vampires or werewolves for that matter!" Roxanne yelled crossing her arms over her chest and pouted angrily

Knives eyes widened and he muttered,

"Do we know why Dante moved Harry here, of all places?"

"No, you know Dante he does stupid things" Roxanne growled

"But he's not that idiotic, America has a larger magical community then London and the Dark Lord has many supporters here…so why here?" Knives wondered out load

"Maybe the climate?" Roxanne unhelpfully added, Knives continued to furrow his brow only to have it relax only slightly and now a angry expression on his face replaced the confused one,

"Unless he knew that vampires were already here…" Knives deadpanned

"…WHAT!?" Roxanne yelled comically

And ironically playing on the TV was Dante's favourite show '_you've just got punked!'*_

_

* * *

  
_

"So Harry how are you feeling?" Sirius asked concerned helping Harry to his chair

"Better, but I probably would have felt great if someone didn't drop me" Harry answered with a cool smile then flung his head in Edwards direction, the vampires back towards him in the sofa as Harry with the cool smile…cold, freezing smile that made Edward slump even more into the chair

"Hey! I could've let you fall!" Edward growled resolve snapping as he glared at Harry

"Why didn't you then?" Harry muttered

"Instinct, the instinct to save human life" Edward answered counting to ten to calm himself

"Why do I have a feeling I started a sword fight…" Sirius groaned letting his head drop into his hands in distress while Remus watched in mild amusement.

"Instinct? What a stupid answer!" Harry laughed

"Well be grateful…" Edward sneered

"Ah, Edward…" Esme started to say to try and stop the older vampire from saying anymore if the feral look in Harry's eyes that screamed bloody murder was anything to go by.

"Grateful? GRATEFUL!! Why the hell do I have to be grateful to you! Gale is the one that saved me not you blood sucker!" Harry yelled standing up furiously

"I grabbed you hand, you know I did!" Edward growled standing stiff and tall

"Even if you did, you still lost your bloody grip!" Harry yelled ignoring everyone

Who was pleading for him to sit down and stomped closer Edward followed suit

"When you're scared it's natural to sweat…" Edward taunted

"I WASN'T SCARED YOU DIM VAMPIRE! AND QUIT CHANGING THE SUBJECT!" Harry screamed clenching his fist and curved claws poked his skin painfully

"Only natural…" Edward started again

"What kind of vampire looses their freaking grip!?" Harry muttered loudly

"You lost your grip?" Emmet chuckled, Jasper just quirked an eyebrow; he was not intervening because he thought it would be best if they vented and none of them resulted to violence just yet.

"See Edward is a fail vampire" Dante laughed, and Edward gave him a death glare; Dante just said,

"Hey, Eddie I hang around Harry you got to do better then that to shut me up"

"He's right Edward" Harry laughed and the angry look seemed to ebb away leaving only an odd look remained a cross between guilt and reluctance.

"It's not really your fault, I just was pissed off… and I'm too tired to argue anymore, you should catch me on a day when I have all my blood"

"Truce" Edward asked, "Till tomorrow at least?"

"Truce" Harry smirked

"What just happened?" Dante asked

"Either Harry's mind broke or he's thinking of a cunning plan to further his denial" Gale said under breath near Esme and the vampire just looked on in worry.

"Harry wants to further the Nile?" Dante asked confused.

"Never mind Dante" Gale sighed, Esme just smiled kindly at him

"I guess I should show my gratitude, as in to seal the truce" Harry pouted

"Well we could shake hands?" Edward said offering his hand with a smug grin

"No thanks" Harry muttered shaking his head in dismissal

"Well, what do you want?" Edward asked

Harry's emerald eyes glinted and quite suddenly, catching even the quickest vampire off guard, he pressed his warm lips to the vampires ice ones; Harry pondered it was such an odd feeling, but the flesh not being hard like marble as it's appearance it was as soft as human flesh, Harry's lips caressed Edwards in one of the most innocent kisses Harry could muster. It was not the best kiss but it would do.

. Edward was differently taken by surprise and Harry was forced to push down his Incubus self as he was shoved back. Edward eyes were wide and his mouth slightly agape. Harry just winked at him and said smirking playfully,

"And that's how we Incubus and Succubus make a truce" Harry fixed his shirt and walked proudly out of the room leaving most of the room gaping in his wake, broken by Dante's mutter of,

"Edward if you liked that you should see what we do to apologise" Gale and Remus in response whacked the back of his head.

TBC

* * *

Scary: * okay I don't know if 'You've just been punked' is the right name for the old TV show, just a show with practical jokes and messing with peoples heads. Dante isn't as dumb as it is thought and people underestimate him and that is their biggest downfall.

The whole joke about denial and the Nile…I had to put it in, Dante misheard what Gale said and apparently Harry wants to further the Nile…(good luck Harry, it's going to take awhile…and more importantly where?!)

OMG! The first kiss, you have no idea how hard it was to describe Edward this is a cut description because it just to damn weird…_His lips were soft like human flesh, but ice cold. It could be best described like kissing play-doh without the chemical after taste…_

Scary: 0-o yeah I was apparently high when I wrote that in

Xagnela: Play-doh? I think that just killed a part of my brain.

Kat: Now thanks to you I'm just going to imagine Edward's head made out of play-doh!

Xalura: At least he's non-toxic in case Harry accidentally eats some

Gale: Non-toxic my arse…(Harry forming at the mouth, by her feet, Edward some feet away not moving…because he is made out of play-doh)

Scary: Now as it seems every chapter story, chapter 9 is the one with the weird author rambles well for me anyway…

Draco: Edwards just made out of Play-doh! I'm going to mess his face so good together that it's going to go brown! (Kat, Dante and Xalura restrain him)

Play-doh Edward: _so it comes down to this…*sigh*_

Please Review to stop play-doh Edward from maiming my muses Play-doh is non-toxic and is a wonderful thing to play with…**just don't make a play-doh Edward…Don't make him angry**.


	10. and get the hell out of town

Scary: Whoa…I haven't been this freaked out since I saw someone in budgie smugglers; the Americans out there must be like, WTF is she on, while the Australians just nod their heads in understanding and everyone else just plays monopoly in the background…IT WILL NEVER END!

Chapter 10, sorry about the time, in my senior year and trying not to have a mental breakdown and we got some new internets!

Xagnela: Y'know the majority of your reviewers are other than Australian so no one would get it.

Scary: How about Dante in budgie smugglers? *note: this is slang for swimming pants for men…and it looks like, well the slang for it O_o if you think too much on it you'll regret it.

Dante: I got the Budgie! (Laughs and shows them the bird in a bag) Now I'm a budgie smuggler! : 3

Xagnela: (face palm)

Scary: YOU CALL YOURSELF AN AUSTRALIAN OC! (Fire spew from mouth and lasers shoot out of eyes)

Dante: Waaah! Forgive me creator! (Cowers in fear)

Kat: I still don't get it.

On a sadder note this has not been released sooner because my big brother is in hospital at the moment. And as such I don't think this would be a funny or practically long chapter but I may surprise myself.

Recount: Egad! Did Dante plan all of this? Is he truly a genius behind that handsome face? It could've just been a fluke, but Harry kissing Edward sure wasn't…and then came the sex… : D

Readers: (.look back at earlier chapters)

Scary: HA! That hasn't happened yet I just wanted to test you all (avoids the harpoons thrown by the readers)

_Creaking is the door so gently,  
Side to side calling your name.  
Never ever ever ever open that door,  
Things won't be the same.  
Crawling is the spider's hand,  
searching for its prey.  
Soon you'll be caught next,  
Trapped in the spiders web!_

__ Apparently English lyrics for the end credits of 'Coraline'_

_

* * *

_

Edward stared at the moving body behind the curtains, the black haired boy with haunting jade eyes that desired, green, Edward mused was the colour of envy fitting for a demon, a incubus in fact. And that little piece of information bothered Edward to no end, why? he still has not figured it out.

"Y'know there is few who live to tell the tale when they see an Incubus or Succubus undressing" A voice called from the bottom of the tree that Edward was perched in, Edward then turned his gaze to the red head who was currently cross-dressing at the moment with lipstick and a lace umbrella it took awhile for Edward to recognise Dante in that get up.

"Um…" Edward muttered unsure of what to make of it, and as disturbing as it is, with a wig and makeup the demon could pull off a very manly looking woman (if that made any sense…)

"I know white isn't really my colour and these heels…" Dante lifted up his skirt to show off the shoes, "Are utterly ridiculous, really they make anyone's ankles look bulbous"

"Should I ask why you're wearing a dress?" Edward asked

"…I'm not quite sure…spur of the moment I suppose, either that or someone got my laundry confused, but the real question here is why you're peeping on Harry and your alive still"

"I'm not peeping on him!" Edward said outraged

"Would you rather me say you're simply observing him without his permission while getting changed from a tree? Too long and makes one loose interest" Dante waved his hand in dismissal

Edward glared and leaped from the tree and began to walk away

"Oi, what's up?"

"You are what's up", ever since you came here all you've done is ruin everything I've worked hard for!" Edward snapped

"Everything you worked hard for? Like a girlfriend who doesn't return your calls?"

Edward froze

"How did you know about that?"

"Lucky guess mate, really, either that or your denying your sexuality but I figured I would have been punched if I said that"

"Why did he kiss me?"

"That's how we make deals, and you have no idea about someone walking into your life and ruining everything, I mean Lord Vold-"Dante froze and sighed

"Lord who?" Edward narrowed his eyes, trying to pick up on the thoughts of the demon which was just static, like Harry

"Never mind, obviously if Harry hasn't told you he doesn't want you to know"

"If it's something important, I want to know about it"

"Well tough luck! I'm not going to tell you…unless…never mind you're far too much of a prude for that" Dante said then backtracked which just annoyed the vampire even more, actually this whole episode of seeing Dante in a dress, irked Edward to no end and made Edward wonder if he cross-dressed regularly, and perhaps Harry did too…Edward eyes narrowed at the strange thought.

"What?" Edward said impatiently

"Well, perhaps you get to know Harry better, before you start stalking him because we all know what will happen; he'll go off somewhere , not return your calls and file a restraining order like that girl in Sydney…" Dante paused, "I believe I went off on a tangent there…what was I talking about?" Dante questioned turning to look at the vampire who was glaring at him.

"Goodbye" Edward muttered rolling his eyes and continued to walk away to his car possibly parked nearby or did he ran here to catch and watch the newcomers to break the rules again, it made Dante wonder pulling a lace umbrella open and twirling it looking ready to burst out in song

"Hey, wait…well at least think about what I said at least…Harry likes the zoo!" Dante called only to stumble and fall,

"CURSE THESE DEVIL HEELS!" Dante screamed (finally having enough) flinging the shoes and running away when the disgruntled hiss of a cat was heard and the clatter of broken glass in the distance.

* * *

Harry stared at his reflection, stretching out the fragile angelic wings he had newly obtained, feathers soft and still quite weak, and he narrowed his eyes a little at the box, silver and green with a fancy bow, mocking, enticing him to open it.

"Really, Voldemort you have to try better then that" Harry muttered, "When I'm strong enough I'm going to run so you never catch me…I'm so sick of being the fucking hero!" He hissed to himself, and he continued to groom himself a little more forcefully then intended and an unusual thing happened, he shuddered in pleasure, he paused to regain his composure and looked at the box again, the silver glittering , and Harry fluttered he's wings, reaching for the box, which he had tested for every hex, curse and the off chance that it was a port key which it wasn't (he checked anyway) as it was delivered by one angry looking hawk and that; Harry could imagine would cause big problems if it was in fact a port key.

He looked at it and was going to open it only a knock on the door broke his trance making his fumble with the box wildly and only to rush over to shove it under his mattress.

"Harry?" Sirius called walking in seeing his god son back sitting in the seat grooming his wings

"Wow, you look more like Lily everyday" Sirius said, well Harry did look like James still but his face seemed more female then before…in a good way.

"I wish there wasn't so much change, soon I'll loose who I am" Harry huffed, looking at his ambiguous features now in the mirror flinching, "No, I want change!" Harry growled at himself, instantly smirking at his reflection and span around to face Sirius

"How do I look?" Harry called

"Like a demon?" Sirius shrugged

"Perfect…" Harry purred happily only his eyes seemed sad and sombre

"Y'know…you can still be Harry Potter" Sirius said with a soft tone

"Would Harry Potter sleep with the dark lord? Face it Siri it is better for me to change who I am besides no one cares about him…" Harry sneered at his mirror, turning away from his reflection

"I did, and still do- and that may seem like something I have to say, but I know their a people who would like to know the real you" Sirius called, going to hug his godson

"Who says this isn't the real me!" hissed Harry, wings bristling, and bared his slightly longer canines at his god father who took a step back

"I see" Sirius said, and Harry winced at the sound of heart break in that kind voice, "Me and Remus are going to order take out…you want anything?"

"Surprise me…" Harry whispered, hotness building up behind his eyes and his wings trembled and it was only then that he heard the click of his door did he let his tears fall, the box with the silver and green bow filled with one of his possible futures sat in the back of his mind. And with the box was a voice, _'just give in'_ it called so prettily but Harry wouldn't retrieve it…at least not tonight.

TBC?

Review Plz

* * *

Scary: I'm back from the dead! Now this is interesting is cool, collected, incubus Harry just an act? Harry doesn't want to be Harry Potter any more as he thinks he can no longer live up to the name. Poor Harry…delicious, delicious angst though. Voldemort offers the easy way out and Harry is tempted to take it, NOOOO! Harry do not open the box!

By the way the whole port key thing, its just the strangest thing occurred to me that if a bird was carrying it wouldn't the bird be transported O_O magical appearing and disappearing birds! In the magical world they probably figured a way around that but it made me laugh manically.

Kat: Why was Dante in a dress?

Scary: Because.

Kat: You have no reason do you?

Scary: more reason then creating play doh Edward

Kat: True

Xagnela: Chapter 9 is always a dark time for you isn't it?

Scary: Very.


	11. Why are these lights so bright?

Scary princess: I guess saying sorry wouldn't cut it would it? And yes this is not the best story, nor does it have the best grammar and I shamefully forgot about my life as a fan fiction writer when I have been trying to get my reality in order and fixed. I'm sorry I've had more important things on my mind since I've stopped writing, since if anyone is still watching this story I guess I owe some sought of explanation, someone very dear to me have been very ill for a long time and quite honestly watching them day in and day out you tend to forget about the little things. I will finish my chapter stories, but I am also thinking about writing my own stories. I thank you for your support. I will try to maintain the general fun and Dante-ness in this story but if you think some of the humour is not up to scratch, even though I try, it is because of the above reason. I HAVE A LIFE OUTSIDE THE INTER-WEBS OKAY?

Xagnela: Are you done?

Kat: LOL some might say she is well-done! LOL (crickets chirping)

WHO WOULD LIKE TO BE MY BETA! I need a beta. So if you complain about spelling or grammar you get the job XD do you all understand. If you criticise on those grounds you are expected to help, in real life if you say something is wrong you always offer help, Kay? I can take crit about the storyline because that is subjective but what I can not stand is people telling me things I already know and trying to if your just one of the people who would like to help, and has a interest in this story by all means tell me in a comment or PM me.

* * *

_Here I stand before you,  
My heart like a steak in plastic  
Here I kneel before you,  
My hands open to receive you  
Plump like a peach,  
Your love ripens me my skin wants to glisten  
Between your eyes and mine,  
Lies a well of beginnings, ablaze of intention_

-Katie Noonan and the Captains 'Page One'

* * *

Chapter 11: Why are these lights so bright?

Dante had escaped the house full of Gale, Remus, Sirius and well, everything under the moon (except Snape and Draco who had to leave but they were on call if they were needed) after he got changed from the outfit Gale asked him to model for basically leaving for outside again (after tormenting Edward) under the guise of hunting (under the warning glare from Remus and Sirius, Dante reassured them it wouldn't be human...ish, of course he kept the 'ish' part to himself), he had only intended to only go out a bit from the house, but when he looked around, he would've liked to have said he found a ring of trees with portals to holiday towns (in which a rampage though Valentine Town would've occurred) but alas, he found only a clearing surrounded by old pines, in the centre a rock and a den of foxes near by if the footprints in the mud and the small animal bones scattered around, the sun bleached them white and a still fleshy lump of feathers (a type of bird, Dante's brain unhelpfully added) by the rocks in which Dante perched himself on and thought about Harry and generally why America does not sell his favourite ice-cream, the 'golden gay time'* but mainly about his jade eyed, fledgling aerial.

Dante did not know what to do, yes, he had expected that Voldie-pants would follow Harry till the boy was his. Generally Dante thought of himself as a pretty open minded guy but Mr Reptile face aka Lord Voldemort doing anything remotely sexual with one of his youngest members just irked him…Jazz and Pumpkin was as oblivious as ever and was under the impression if it was a willing meal, well, GO FOR IT! Smiling like sugar addicted maniacs they were (Thankfully they left, still in the country but currently looking out for Death eaters/Roxanne/Knives)

"Why does it bother me…what makes Harry different…" Dante muttered to himself, Gale even said the most ridicules thing yesterday, something along the lines of Dante being possessive of Harry…which he wasn't, he was not trying to keep Harry all to himself, jealously was not something incubus and succubus could afford to have (unless your crazy bitch like Roxanne), and it was not like when Harry kissed Edward it made him want to rip open the vampires chest and take out the vampires still heart…Oh god, Dante's eyes widened a fraction, red hair whipped around free of restraints, "I am possessive of Harry-no wait, that could be the lack of blood talking" Dante muttered sighing, "I need some blood, yes brain, if the blood doesn't work then we can declare to the world whatever the hell you want; such as how everyone keeps assuming something is going on with me and Harry because ,well I don't really know what I would classify Harry, but it is still somewhat incest isn't it?" Dante paused and muttered, "And why am I talking to myself?"

"Don't stop, it was quite entertaining" a silky voice drawled, making Dante's eye twitch.

"Knives if I wanted your opinion I would've asked it" Dante said annoyed, the thought of how Knives crept up on him and how he got here floated to the back of Dante's mind, but he was here, roughly 10 metres away leaning on the tree. Dante knew which way to go to get to the vampires house, and he was a faster runner compared to Knives…still aerials are known for their ability to wield wicked magic, with this in mind Dante remained composed looking towards Knives.

"Fine" The blond laughed deeply, outfit so flamboyant it would put Chairman Karga from 'Iron chef', own wardrobe to shame.

"What is so special about this Harry Potter anyway, he is a half-blood in the wizarding world and the demon world…a disgusting half-caste" Knives snorted waving his hand flippantly not understanding what the fuss was about.

Dante snarled at Knives at that word and sneered at Knives spitting with fury,

"Don't be a hypocrite you're just pissed off because you're no longer the first half-blood who became an aerial! Or you're no longer an aerial are you, tell me Knives does it still hurt where Voldemort" Knives shuddered at the name, "ripped-them-out?" Dante grinned manically with such a demonic look it would kill a nun.

Knives azure eyes darkened at it being mentioned, unconsciously reaching behind to touch his back and flinching back only to look at his once leaders eyes coldly,

"And it is what Voldemort will do to Harry when he gets him, he'll pluck his feathers till he bleeds…"

"Shut up" Dante hissed

"Then he will tie him to a bed…" Knives continued, licking his lips in a lewd manner

"I said shut up" Dante muttered, nostrils flaring in rising anger

"And then, well I don't have to say what happens next; don't want to ruin the ending for you-"Knives laughed only to flinch at the volume of Dante's screeching

"SHUT THE FUCK UP! YOU SON OF A BITCH!" Dante snarled, and hissed like a feline, incisors becoming needle like, eyes becoming pitch black as his jaw seemed to dislocate like a snakes, ready to strike. Knives took a startled step back at the not often seen side of Dante, a powerful full blooded demon, cat-blues eyes widened in fear only to harden and Knives brushing off imaginary dirt of his clothes and humphing,

"Really, you shouldn't have left yourself to fed so late, your human sentiments are truly disgusting; really they are making me gag…Listen, we want Harry to come to Voldemort willingly, I can tell you this now I am far nicer then some of the Death Eaters, and far better looking too; it is in every-body's interests for Harry to come without a fuss, and preferably wearing that 'thoughtful' gift that the dark lord sent" Knives smirked, that shit eating grin again, it is a look that looks so playful on Dante's face, often followed by the sing-song call of 'I know something you don't know' while on Knives face it looked plain demonic.

"What gift?" Dante muttered, with a scowl

"What? He hasn't told you? Oh my, wouldn't want to spoil the surprise would I" Knives smirked and said unable to contain himself, "It would look so pretty around the boy's neck…"

"A 'Binding'?" Dante whispered in realisation, feeling quite ill.

"The only known magic device that can fully bind a demon to only one host for all eternity or until a contact is completed, the funny thing about it is that no one else can touch it but the person it is intended for so it is entirely Harry's own choice" Knives smiled and shrugged, "So nothing can destroy it, except for Harry, you see its all about choice"

"Well that's a flop of an idea, there is noway in the 9 hells that Harry will willingly choose Voldemort" Dante snorted but the nagging feeling at the back of his head hissed 'if everyone makes Harry pissed off there is no telling what he would do', and stifled back a laugh when Knives twitched at the wizards name, well the ripping out of a aerials wings is extremely distressing to the blonds defence. Knives eyes darkened, and a twisted smile formed on his lips as he muttered,

"We'll see, after all many things can change in a short period of time" With that Knives sauntered away humming a small tune that Dante recalled was on the radio, leaving Dante even more troubled, he looked up towards the sky. It is impossible for him to have anything but affection for Harry, as a full blood incubus they did not entertain the thought of love, Remus was right he was a bad influence for Harry, after all Harry was a human/wizard before he was ever a Incubus, everyone seemed to forget that important fact.

Harry, the stupid, but adorable little boy he was, probably figured that his life as a wizard and a human was the worst thing that could ever happen so he adopted a new look, stopped being the golden boy, be what Incubus are forced to be…so you can never be hurt. Harry stopping to be the real Harry to save himself the heartache.

"And I just fully realise…NOW! Of all times!" Dante mumbled, as much as he would hate to admit the talk with Knives made him realise what he had to do, and fast! Dante could not stop himself thinking that Harry would willingly bind himself to the monster that killed his parents, so the plan to get Harry to open up to Edward and realise he can be happy being himself and landing him a undead hottie had to come into full swing…after all, Dante thought with a Cheshire smile, the protection that comes with being a vampires mate succeeds his own coven ten fold.

And yes, everyone who still thinks he's a little airhead can eat their own socks. Now Dante can finally lament about the lack of 'Golden Gay times' and somehow if he finds them, share them with Harry and Draco, after all 'you can't have a gay time on your own'

* * *

Harry stared up to the ceiling of his room; the take away was barely touched, the sun has been down for awhile now and Gale has taught him how to fix his wings so they can't be seen; and to Harry rolling around in bed without those cumbersome wings is the best feeling in the world. The food has long since gone cold but he was not hungry, somewhat glad that his next thrall falls in the holidays but Harry still has to figure out the problem with being a pheromone bomb in school tomorrow as they still don't know how to make it less potent, Gale only offered the very helpful advice of if it gets too much just to fly away…but then Harry had to remind her that muggles do not usually see flying boys at which she then frowned her lips forming an 'o', Harry was more concerned about all the work he had to do, Edward had not bothered to give him anymore homework that he had missed, perhaps he could ask one of the other Cullen's to be his tutor.

Harry groaned, everything is so complicated and he entertained the thought of trying to find Dante to talk to him, tell him about the parcel he got…on second thoughts maybe not, he could imagine Dante's face…it was scary. No, whatever that box is will stay hidden, there was no spells on it at all and no tracking spells either, hell, he was so worried about it he looked for muggle trackers you find in movies but nothing. He was curious to look inside, but every time he was about to open it someone always interrupted him mainly Dante, like the guy was scared to leave Harry alone…with a box, or Harry's thoughts interrupted him such as the guilt he felt for being a jerk to Sirius and Remus, which Gale added could be due to the Aerial nature of 'one nest, one home' it seems that Aerials no matter how far they flew they were the least aggressive on the soil they were born on, Gale said it becomes a feeling of constant homesickness when you become older, but because Harry, being a fledgling aerial it was perfectly normal to see Remus, because he was a werewolf as a threat, Gale had then stated as a aerial, they have to earn your trust. Harry still wished that he was just a normal incubus not some crazy, pheromone bomb, pissed off, teenage flying demon.

Or other times he was thinking about Edward, and that agreement kiss, it was the practice of Incubus and Succubus to kiss if they agreed to something or made a truce, Harry's Incubus side felt there was nothing wrong with it, and yes Edward and Harry avoided each other like they had the plague. The memory of the kiss was still vivid in Harry's mind, and Harry's heart speed up as Harry remembered, those firm, cool lips agape slightly in surprise, as agreement was made and Harry felt his hunger almost over take him, turning the reasonably chaste kiss into something far more violent, the vampires taste was new and refreshing, Harry had never experienced anything like it! It must be because Edward was a virgin, and aged like an unopened bottle of wine, But Harry held himself back leaving the startled, annoyed and confused vampire in his wake smirking, but Gale and Dante could tell how close he was before mouth raping Edward by the darkening of Harry's eyes and the shallow breaths.

Harry let his mind wander again, feeling heat raise to his cheeks which, he tried to cover the pink hue with his hands but nothing could stop the blush spreading, Harry groaned unable to sleep so he got off his bed and went though the door, hearing faint music Harry made himself downstairs seeing Remus by the table with a piece of chocolate with the radio one playing the new song called "Page one" by Katie Noonan. Harry sighed softly but that still would've been heard by Remus.

"Harry? What are you doing up so late?"

"I couldn't sleep…" Harry whispered, cautiously walking in to sit by the table too. Remus nodded in agreement, perhaps allowing Harry to sit near him, yes to Harry Remus smelt like he did before but the anxiety wouldn't leave, Remus payed no heed and offered Harry chocolate like he did when Harry was affected by Dementors which Harry took gratefully and began to nibble on it.

And though that time Harry became more relaxed in the werewolves presence and Remus started to make small talk about school, in which Harry told him everything till they started to talk about defence against the dark arts.

Harry had learnt he was forgiven, though not from words but from an approving nod and smile from Remus, that was all that was needed.

"Tomorrow is a new school day…Harry?" Remus sighed

"Yes Remus?" Harry grinned

"Try not to bodily harm anyone okay?" Remus huffed with his marauders grin

"Of course Remus, what makes you think I would do such a thing?" Harry said pretending to be shocked and aghast but the Cheshire grin gave him away. Remus only grinned and ruffled Harry's head playfully, Harry squawking indignantly as the assault continued with laughs, waking up Sirius who joined in leaving Harry unable to stop the tickle attack, laughing till he cried and Harry wouldn't have it any other way. The box was forgotten…for now.

* * *

TBC yes I plan on continuing

* * *

* Golden Gay times—I SWEAR TO GOD IT IS A REAL ICE-CREAM! It is in Australia and it is an ice-cream made ages ago, back when Gay just meant happy, yes, Gay meant Happy before it meant the other term. Its catch phase was, 'you cannot have a gay time on your own' they did a newer ad, if you really think I'm joking look up 'streets retro golden gay time ads on you tube. I would send the link but for some reason it doesn't show up when you post stuff O_O it is so bizzare, you would've thought they would've changed it, but meh, I have no problem with it but the catch phase, "You can't have a gaytime on your own" just makes me think of Dante laughing chasing after Draco and Harry with his loved icecream.

LOL

Dante is going to share it with Draco and Harry…: D, that was my expression as I watched it.

Scary princess: Review please but I understand if you don't. I only write this story for fun… and to spite Stephanie Myer and her values... Twilight better than Harry Potter my foot! * grumble,grumble*


End file.
